


Wolf of Dixie [Traducción]

by Zixris_Chosm



Category: Hart of Dixie, Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, Eternal Sterek, F/M, Fluff, Hart of Dixie meets Teen Wolf, Lemon is AWESOME, M/M, Romance, because Stiles is Team Lemon, but nothing too out there, idek, just a general dislike really, short-long fic, there may be a little bit of Zoe hate in this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zixris_Chosm/pseuds/Zixris_Chosm
Summary: 💠La verdad es que el Sheriff no estaba muy interesado en la idea de que Stiles saliera con un hombre mayor, pero podría haberlo manejado.💠¿Un hombre lobo, sin embargo?Eso fue cruzar una línea.💠O aquella donde el Sheriff envió a Stiles a la casa del hermano de su madre, y la manada de Hale se hizo cargo de Bluebell. 💠
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lemon Breeland/Peter Hale, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Magnolia Breeland/Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, sterek - Relationship
Kudos: 32





	1. Nota

**Nota:**

Bueno antes que nada quisiera comentar que esta historia no es de mi propiedad.

Si no de:

https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jana_C/pseuds/Jana_C

_**La traducción es totalmente mía.** _

_**Así que tal vez no esté 100% correcta.** _

Bueno sin nada más que comentar Pueden seguir adelante.

**🖤 Recordar ir y darle mucho amor a la escritora original. ❤️**

**Todos los derechos son para ella.**


	2. Stiles and Bluebell

**Stiles and Bluebell**

"¡No puedes simplemente hacerme esto!"-Grita el niño, la ira y la traición sangrando a través de su voz. - "No puedes simplemente enviarme a la mitad de la nada, al otro lado del país, ¡y esperarme estar de acuerdo con esto! No soy una damisela en apuros; ¡no eres un padre del siglo XVIII preocupado por el mal comportamiento de su hija! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!"

“Stiles, baja la voz. Somos invitados aquí."- La voz del hombre está cansada, como si esta solicitud se hubiera hecho antes, y lo había hecho unas quince veces con anterioridad. -

"No soy un invitado, soy un prisionero. ¡No me quedaré, no puedes obligarme!!"

“Sí, puedo, y sí, lo harás. ¡Te quedarás aquí, en la casa de tu tío, seguirás sus reglas y harás lo que te dicen, ayúdame, Dios!!"

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Enviarme a un lugar que odio y alejarme de todos los que amo? ¡Oh, espera, ya lo has hecho! ** _!_** "

Padre e hijo se miran como si fueran enemigos mortales, y finalmente el hombre mayor ha tenido suficiente.

"Te vas a quedar aquí porque tengo una orden de restricción contra ese hombre, y si vuelves a acercarte a él, lo arrestaré”. -Parece que lo dice en serio, y el niño mira a su padre, con la boca abierta y los ojos muy abiertos. -

"Tú sabes que yo…"

"Sé que tienes diecisiete años. Sé que ese hombre ha estado rondando contigo y Scott por casi _dos años_. Sé que una vez lo acusaste de asesinato, y sé que, con lo que me dijiste sobre él y su ... _condición_ , no lo dejaré cerca de ti mientras pueda evitarlo."

Stiles realmente grita de frustración, agarrando su cabello.

"¡Y en el momento en que cumpla los dieciocho, volveré a Beacon Hills tan _rápido_ que te darán latigazos!"

"Bueno, veamos si la atención de Derek Hale seguirá en ti después de un año de espera." - Dice el hombre, casi cruelmente, pero Stiles no retrocede, mirando a su padre desde el otro lado de la habitación con volantes. -

"Él me esperará, lo único que estás haciendo, arrastrándome aquí es que sea recentido contigo. Soy _suyo_ , y él es _mío_ , no puedes hacer nada al respecto."

Con eso, el niño sale de la habitación para bajar, cerrando la puerta con un golpe detrás de él.

John Stilinski, el sheriff de Beacon Hills, suspira y se frota el puente de la nariz.

Desearía que no hubiera llegado a esto. Incluso puede ser capaz de lidiar con el hecho de que su hijo estaba viendo a un hombre mayor, ¿Pero _un hombre lobo_?

No era una posibilidad, que en el infierno hubiera dejado que Stiles quedara más atrapado con esa basura de lo que ya estaba.

Ni en sueños.

La cuestión es que todo su plan de despedir a Stiles no es exactamente tan exitoso como había esperado. -No era ciego, sabía que Derek Hale se preocupaba por su hijo, y había estado apostando por eso para mantener a Stiles a salvo. -Había pensado que, cuando apelaba a Hale para que lo ayudara a conseguir que Stiles se quedara en Bluebell, el hombre lo respaldaría, argumentando que allí estaría a salvo.

Solo Hale le había _gruñido_ y le había dicho que Stiles solo estaría a salvo a su lado. Que podía proteger a Stiles, lo había estado haciendo durante años, y mantendría a su hijo seguro y feliz en Beacon Hills.

John había estado esperando apoyo, culpa, una ruptura entre los dos, pero eso no se había hecho realidad, tal como lo había dicho Stiles, Hale prometió esperarlo y tratar de encontrar formas de traerlo de regreso a su hogar, _paquete_ , como si ese fuera el comportamiento normal.

Y ahora su hijo lo odiaba, y tenía que apelar al hermano de Claudia, alguien con quien nunca habían tenido mucho contacto, tal vez una llamada en Navidad y Acción de Gracias, un pequeño viaje para pasar la Pascua juntos cuando Stiles había sido un bebé, y nada más.

La esposa de Brick lo había dejado cuando su hijo menor tenía solo un año, y cuando Stiles tenía seis años, Claudia había fallecido: las cosas se habían desmoronado en ambas familias, y eso los había hecho crecer.

Pero ahora que la seguridad de Stiles estaba en juego, a John no le importaba pedir ayuda, siempre y cuando Stiles estuviera lejos de los hombres lobo. -Suspira y baja las escaleras. -La familia de Brick estaría almorzando con ellos, y luego John se iría.

Dejando a Stiles atrás, sería lo más difícil que había hecho.

Cuando baja, todos ya están en la mesa: Brick está sentado a la cabeza, con Lemon a su derecha y Magnolia a su izquierda.

Ambas chicas son bonitas: cabello rubio brillante, ropa impecable y modales increíbles. Stiles está sentado al lado de Lemon, y su camisa a cuadros y su comportamiento agitado se destacan como un pulgar dolorido entre los otros ocupantes de la mesa, John se sienta con una pequeña sonrisa y comienzan a comer.

"Gracias de nuevo, Brick, por ayudarnos." - Dice John en medio de la comida, cuando el silencio se había prolongado demasiado.

"No, _nos_ está ayudando papá, te está ayudando a _ti_. No necesito ayuda."-responde Stiles, llevándose comida a la boca y masticando mientras le sonríe falsamente.

"Stiles, por favor, hemos pasado por esto."-suplica, pero Stiles no responde: él lo mira y sigue comiendo.

"No te preocupes, John. Stiles ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que se ha ido de casa, será muy feliz aquí. Solo dale unas semanas."-Brick responde con su fuerte acento y una sonrisa.

"Yo espero que sí. Mientras no se meta en problemas." - John intenta bromear y Brick se ríe un poco.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que no puede meterse en demasiados problemas aquí." - Dice el otro hombre, y Stiles resopla.

"¿Quieres decir que no puedo encontrar un chico sexy que sea seis años mayor que yo para salir conmigo, para que papá pueda emitir una orden de restricción contra él? Estoy seguro de que puedo intentarlo. "

"¡Stiles!" - Dice John, escandalizado, mientras Lemon mira al niño con los ojos muy abiertos, y Magnolia parece que está tratando de contener la risa.

"¿Qué? Solo les estoy dando los hechos fríos y duros. Si me acogen, deberían saber en qué se están metiendo. Soy gay, también tengo una afición por los hombres mayores, mi novio tiene veintitrés años y para cuando sea legal, tendrá veinticuatro. Estoy en problemas. Jailbait Tampoco tengo ningún sentido de autoconservación, y para hacer las cosas aún más duras, mi TDAH no ha mejorado. No me quieres aquí. Tengo demasiados problemas, tío Brick. "-Dice con una dulce sonrisa, y John suspira, bajando el tenedor y el cuchillo. Está a punto de decir algo, cuando Brick lo golpea.

“Stiles, tu papá ya me había dicho todo eso, en otros términos, claro, pero lo sabía. Hijo, eres familia, y tu padre también. Eres el hijo de mi hermana, y la amé con todo mi corazón y, por lo tanto, yo también te amo. Y debido a eso, no hay nada que puedas decir que me haga no aceptarte. Eres familia hijo, y te quedas."-Brick sonríe, pero es firme y seguro, al igual que su voz. -" Acostúmbrate."-Terminó de decir el Doctor.

John sonríe al hombre agradecido. Stiles respira hondo y continúa comiendo, sin mirar a nadie.

John espera que las cosas estén bien.

Terminan de comer con las chicas hablando la mayor parte del tiempo, y demasiado pronto John va a su auto. Abraza a Stiles, pero el niño está tenso en sus brazos.

"Estoy haciendo esto porque te amo." -Susurra mientras se separan, y Stiles niega con la cabeza.

"Lo sé, papá, pero esta vez te equivocas."-Responde el niño mientras da un pequeño saludo a John y entra a la casa sin mirar atrás.

Brick le da una palmada en el hombro y dice cosas tranquilizadoras. John sonríe en respuesta y se va.

Ahora todo lo que tiene que hacer es esperar que Derek Hale realmente olvide a su hijo en el año que Stiles tiene antes de convertirse en un adulto legal.

Esa pequeña esperanza es todo lo que le queda.

⚜️

Stiles se sienta en su habitación, es con volantes y femenino, pero también lo es toda la casa.

Maldita sea, también lo es el resto de la ciudad, por lo que él puede reunir. Este lugar es muy raro.

Está en el suelo, con las rodillas levantadas y la cabeza apoyada en las manos. No va a llorar, pero es algo cercano. Echa de menos a Derek. Echa de menos a Scott. Incluso extraña a Jackson, por el amor de Dios, y eso simplemente no se hace, nadie extraña a Jackson, ni siquiera Lydia extraña a Jackson y ella lo ama lo suficiente como para curarlo de la condición de su piel hace todo un año.  
Su teléfono comienza a sonar y lo levanta: _Scott_ parpadea en su pantalla y suspira un poco, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Hola, amigo!"

"¿Tu papá ya se fue?"

Esa no es la voz de Scott, _esa no es la voz de Scott._

"¿Derek?"

"Sí. ¿Tu papá ya se fue?"

“Sí, él acaba de irse. ¿Por qué me llamas desde el teléfono de Scott? "

"Porque si las personas revisan tu teléfono, no verán mi número en él, llamándote, ya que tu padre puede arrestarme por acoso a un menor."-Es la respuesta brusca, y Stiles se ríe en voz baja.

"Bien pensado."-Dice suavemente, y luego hay silencio.

“La manada se fue hace unos minutos. Te extrañan. "-Dice Derek finalmente, unos minutos más tarde.

El aliento de Stiles se le queda atrapado en la garganta, respira un poco antes de hablar.

"Yo tambien los extraño. Yo ..."-Comienza, pero no puede continuar, porque maldita sea las lágrimas y su lado suave y maldito todo. -"Yo mi ..."-No puede terminar porque las lágrimas comienzan a caer, y tiene que tomar una profunda respiración. - "yo ..."-Pero él no dice nada más, se puede escuchar la angustia de Derek sobre la línea, un gruñido, casi un gemido, como si estuviera medio cambiado.

"Lo sé. Todos nosotros te extrañamos. Pero es ... Es solo un año, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente cuídate. Hablaré contigo todos los días."-Promete, y eso sorprende a Stiles.

"¿ _Hablarás_? ¿No quieres decir que gruñirás mientras balbuceo? Así es como recuerdo las cosas. ¿O fue solo un día suficiente para que las cosas cambiaran?"-Trata de bromear, pero su miedo es claro en su voz.

Teme que las cosas _cambien_ durante este año. Teme que Derek se dé cuenta de lo desordenado que es Stiles y que traté de encontrar a alguien mejor como su segundo brazo derecho. Que la manada verá que realmente no necesitan ningún otro humano aparte de Allison y Lydia.

Teme perder el lugar por el que tanto luchó, porque allí, con la manada, se siente seguro, deseado, necesitado y necesario. Él es de ellos, y ellos son suyos, y siempre se respaldan mutuamente. Son _familiares_ de una manera que su padre y él no han sido desde que murió su madre.   
Su padre es genial y todo, pero trabaja todo el día, a veces toda la noche, y se deja caer en el olvido algunas noches a la semana hasta que Stiles creció lo suficiente como para ocultarle la botella, lo que realmente no funcionó como estaba planeado, pero sí lo hizo. Le mostró a su papá que _sabía_ que eso no estaba bien, y por eso se detuvo, nunca hablaron de eso: eso no era saludable, no eran realmente una _familia_.

Su padre trató de mantenerlos juntos, pero realmente, lo que había hecho era alejarlo cada vez más.   
Y esto fue ... entendió que su padre tenía miedo de que se lastimara, de perderlo, pero no había pasado nada en los dos años que había estado en la oscuridad, y no era como si John no se hubiera enterado de las cosas estaban mal con Stiles.   
Simplemente eligió ignorarlo todo el tiempo que pudo, esperando que desapareciera por sí solo.

Sí, Stiles no había inventado esa técnica. Lo acababa de perfeccionar.

Y ahora él está aquí, solo en medio de la nada.

"Nada va a cambiar. Nadie _quiere_ que las cosas _cambien_. Solo tenemos que ... esperar. ¿ _De acuerdo_? Esperaremos."-La voz de Derek es firme y gruñona nuevamente, como si pudiera ordenar que las cosas no cambien y lo obedecerán, tal vez lo harán.

Esta es la manada de Derek Hale, pueden hacer cualquier cosa.

"Ok, te creo." - Se queda callado por un momento, y luego suspira suavemente. - "¿Derek?"

"¿Sí?"

"Yo ... _te amo_ , ¿de acuerdo?"

Su corazón da un vuelco mientras espera la respuesta de Derek: no es que no lo hayan dicho antes, pero es una cosa decirlo cuando crees que tu novio humano va a morir, cuando crees que tu novio hombre lobo va a morir. caer en pedazos de nuevo, y otra cosa completamente diferente para decirlo por teléfono.

"Yo también _te amo." - Es_ casi un susurro, pero lo hace sonreír incluso si Derek cuelga de él después de eso. Se ríe en voz baja, y luego llaman a su puerta. Cuando dice que quien sea que pueda entrar, se sorprende un poco de que sea Lemon.

"¿Podemos hablar? "-Pregunta dulcemente, pero debajo de ese azúcar hay algo de acero.

Oh, muchacho, aquí es donde le dicen que en secreto son un aquelarre de brujas, ¿no?

⚜️

Lemon sabe que no deberia hacerlo, pero es casi como si el niño lo pidiera. Ella había visto cómo él había entrado en su habitación después de que su padre se fue, y pudo ver que estaba angustiado. Magnolia quería ir a hablar con él, pero eso solo podía salir mal, porque hasta donde Lemon podía verlo, Magnolia solo pensaba que Stiles era entretenido, un primo gay que podía presumir ante sus amigos como un trofeo. Eso no es lo que ese chico necesitaba.

Su padre tampoco era una buena opción, porque estaba tan molesto como el niño, incluso si no lo mostraba. No le gustaba la forma en que su tío había manejado las cosas, pero, de nuevo, Brick era un gran padre, aunque demasiado permisivo. El sheriff, por lo que podía ver, no lo estaba.

Ella dijo que iría a hablar con él, y luego ... bueno, y luego él estaba hablando cuando ella llegó allí, y ella estaba, sí, escuchando por la puerta. Tal vez podría reunir información con la que podría trabajar para facilitarles la vida. No necesitaban a un adolescente malhumorado en la casa encima de la novia de su padre que vivía a diez horas de distancia, y su boda, y su _vida_ , se habían ido al infierno debido a Zoe Hart.

Pero lo que escuchó, las suaves palabras susurradas, la pequeña risa al final, eso fue ... _desgarrador_.

Si su intuición era correcta, y rara vez estaba mal, no estaban hablando de algo que desaparecería por sí solo, un pequeño enamoramiento por un chico mayor que buscaba aprovecharse de su primo.

Esto no fue tan simple como John lo había imaginado.

"¿Podemos hablar?" - Pregunta, sonriendo, y ve que el niño se pone un poco pálido. -"No te preocupes, no es nada malo, Stiles."-Continúa, sonriendo de nuevo, y sentado con gracia en el borde de la cama, dejando la puerta abierta.

"Claro."-Dice el chico, encogiéndose de hombros, y ella mira su ropa un poco asqueada.

Un misterio que le gustaría resolver es _cómo_ el niño consiguió un _novio_ mayor con esa ropa, pero eso podría esperar.

Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado para comenzar a hablar, pero el niño la golpea.

“Solo, primero, yo ... quiero disculparme. También me disculparé con tu papá y tu hermana. Sobre antes, durante el almuerzo. Estaba ... Estaba tratando de hacer que papá no me dejara aquí, no tengo nada en contra de ninguno de ustedes, y todos ustedes parecen bastante asombrosos. Estoy seguro de que me hubiera encantado venir aquí cuando era más joven, o incluso ahora, pero me está quitando todo, no solo Derek, ¿sabes? Entonces, lo siento mucho, y prometo no volver a ser tan desagradable. A menos que sea para alguien que se lo merezca, y ustedes seguramente no."

Lemon se ríe un poco e inclina la cabeza.

“Gracias, Stiles. Lo apreciamos. Sin embargo, realmente no tienes que disculparte; podemos ver que esto es difícil para ti. Eso es lo que estaba tratando de decir cuando vine a hablar contigo. Quiero la verdad, Stiles. Tu papá nos contó su lado, pero también me gustaría escuchar el tuyo. Por supuesto, te quedarás, pero tal vez las cosas no sean tan malas, si podemos asegurarnos de que este novio tuyo no sea ... _peligroso_."

"¡Derek no es un pedófilo! "-Exclama con vehemencia, y Lemon levanta una ceja ante su exuberancia. - "Quiero decir, está saliendo conmigo Dios sabe por qué, creo que le he infligido algún tipo de Síndrome de Estocolmo por ser tan molesto que no pudo No me dejes ir nunca más, pero nunca miraría a un niño ni nada. Además, bueno, él tiene TEPT, y francamente creo que su desarrollo emocional está atrofiado, y que, si pudiéramos medir eso, ya sería mayor que él, porque me encargo de las cosas, aunque sean malas, pero no las hace el. Él está lidiando con algunas cosas ahora, porque _yo_ ... él dice que lo ayudo a estar bien. "-El niño de repente parece estar cerca de las lágrimas y mira hacia abajo. -" _Él me necesita,_ Lemon. "

Suena tan roto que Lemon no quiere nada más que abrazarlo, pero ella no está segura de que puedan hacer eso todavía, por lo que se enfoca en lo único que se destaca en todo el balbuceo que su primo parece propenso a hacer.

"TEPT" - Preguntó ella, y Stiles suspira profundamente.

"Sí. Un caso realmente malo, porque es muy callado e introvertido, naturalmente, es difícil saberlo. Además, es un poco ... fuerte. Para todos los demás. No acepta que necesita ayuda a veces. Yo soy ... yo soy el que lo logro llegar a él. Me dejo entrar."

"¿Qué pasó? "-Pregunta de nuevo, porque esto ... esto no es _lo_ que su tío hizo que fuera.

“Toda su familia murió en un incendio en su casa hace ocho años. Él, su hermana y su tío fueron los únicos sobrevivientes, pero su tío quedó atrapado en estado vegetativo hasta que se recuperó, hace dos años. Él y su hermana se fueron, pero ella regresó a nuestra ciudad y fue asesinada. No tiene a nadie más que a nosotros, ya sabes, mis amigos y yo. _Somos su familia_."

Lemon mira fijamente al niño sentado en el suelo, y ella no puede igualar al desagradable adolescente de esta mañana con este joven adulto maduro que habla sobre el pasado de su novio; parece demasiado para un niño.

De repente la mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Puedes verificar todo eso en Internet, ya sabes. Todo es verdad, no estoy inventando esto, así que me compadecerás y me ayudarás o algo así. "-Dice, y Lemon decide que sí, que le gusta su primo.

Afilado como un cuchillo y rápido como un látigo.

A ella le gusta él.

"Bueno, Stiles, estoy segura de que nos llevaremos bien."-Le dice ella con una pequeña sonrisa. - "No podemos enviarte de regreso, y honestamente creo que, si lo hiciéramos, tu papá encontraría Una solución aún peor para esta situación, pero tal vez podamos resolver algo. Además, un año pasa tan rápido que ni siquiera lo sentirás." -Termina, se levanta y se va.

Siente que Stiles admira su mirada fuera de su habitación.

Bueno, esa es una forma de causar una buena impresión en el niño.

Ella, sin embargo, está en pie de guerra.

"¡Papá!"-Dice ella, entrando en la oficina de su padre y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, su voz se puso en el tono preciso que significaba _negocios_ y de inmediato llamó la atención de su padre. - "Necesitamos ayudar a Stiles".

Brick se ve confundido por un segundo.

“Nos _encontramos_ , Limón. Le dije a John que lo llevaríamos y ..."

“Bueno, ¿el tío John te dijo que el novio mayor de Stiles sufre una grave falta de desarrollo emocional debido al TEPT? ¿O que Stiles es el único que lo está ayudando? ¿O que toda su familia murió en un incendio y él _no_ tiene a _nadie_? No lo hizo, ¿verdad?

Su padre está claramente perplejo por esta revelación, pero él la mira un momento, considerando las cosas.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, papá, lo estoy. No estaría aquí hablando contigo si no fuera así. Lo escuché hablar con su novio por teléfono, suenan ... serios, papá. Realmente serio. No creo que el tío John realmente entienda lo que está haciendo pasar a Stiles ".

"Pero no es nuestra decisión"-Termina Brick diciéndole, con su voz suave. - "Enviamos a Stiles de regreso, John encontrará otro lugar para él, y tal vez no sean tan aceptables como nosotros, muy pocas familias estarían de acuerdo en aceptar a un niño con la historia que John está contando." - Señala, y Lemon suspira, molesta.

"¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?"

“Lo ayudamos a pasar este año. Y luego lo ayudamos a volver con su novio." - Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

Lemon suspira, pero deja la oficina de su padre, insatisfecha.

Tal vez eso es todo lo que su padre puede hacer, pero ella puede hacer más.

_Quizás ella lo hará._


	3. Wade and Zoe

**Wade and Zoe**

"¿Quieres ir al Rammer Jammer conmigo?"

Stiles levanta la vista del montón de ropa que guarda en su armario y mira a su primo. Ella es un año más joven que él, tan bonita como Lemon, incluso si carece de la disposición más firme de su hermana, mientras que Lemon es decidida y feroz y se _muestra_ como mimada, Magnolia _es_ malcriada, y se encuentra exactamente de esa manera.

"¿Rammer Jammer?"-Repite, sin creer lo que escucha-.

"Es el único lugar en la ciudad para ir, quiero decir, está la panadería, pero está llena de niños los fines de semana, y el Rammer Jammer tiene los mejores batidos. Es un restaurante, con un restaurante y también un bar por la noche. "-Explica, sentada en su cama y mirando sus camisas con desconfianza, como si saltaran y estrangularan su vestido de verano.

"¿Entonces es todo?"

Ella se encoge un poco de hombros.

"Es el único lugar agradable en la ciudad, pensé que te gustaría conocer a más personas por aquí antes de que empiecen las clases el lunes."

Es sábado por la tarde. Está bastante seguro de que puede conocer a _toda la ciudad el_ lunes por la mañana.

Pero es eso o quedarse en su habitación florida, así que se encoge de hombros.

"Seguro, vamos."

Magnolia le sonríe bellamente y le indica el camino, gritando que saldrán camino a la puerta. Oye a su tío gritar el toque de queda, a las ocho en punto, su prima pone los ojos en blanco y se van.

Ocho en punto. A las ocho en punto estaría listo para _comenzar_ su día. Esperando a que su padre se fuera, deslizándose por su ventana cuando no lo hizo, yendo a casa de Derek, recogiendo a Scott y Allison, fingiendo que no vieron a Chris Argent acechando detrás de las cortinas, pasando la mitad de la noche en Hale Place.

Suspira cuando llegan al exterior, mirando alrededor de la plaza y las pocas personas que pasan por allí.

Extraña a sus amigos, ¡maldita sea!

"Entonces ... creo que eres el único gay en la ciudad."-Comienza Magnolia, y Stiles se sobresalta tanto que casi se cae de la acera. La niña se ríe de él y lo tira de su brazo, y Stiles niega con la cabeza.

"Bueno, no planeo buscar a nadie. _Tengo_ un novio."-Tesponde torpemente. - "Además, no soy gay, soy bi. Mi padre realmente no entiende esta parte, lo confunde muchísimo, de hecho, así que como Derek es muy él, simplemente lo ignora."

"Oh ... eso es realmente agradable. Tantas opciones." - Comenta Magnolia, mirando pensativa por un momento. - "¿No se vuelve confuso?"

"Al principio, un poco, tal vez. No lo sé, no fue para mí, pero nunca estuve muy decidido a ser heterosexual. "-Se encoge de hombros y cruzan la calle, algunas ancianas sonríen y saludan a Magnolia, que sonríe ampliamente y les devuelve el saludo. -"Solía tener un _gran_ enamoramiento con una chica, que ahora es una muy buena amiga mía, pero las cosas con Derek ... _cambiaron_. Nunca fuimos realmente amigos, pero de repente fuimos _más_ , y ya no pensaba en ella de esa manera. Sin embargo, estoy bastante seguro de que Derek es la razón. Tal vez ni siquiera soy gay, soy Derek-sexual."-Termina, haciendo que Magnolia se ría de nuevo.

"Bueno, eso es amable de tu parte. Realmente no pensé que ... _encajabas_ en todo lo gay, de todos modos. Sin ofender, pero tu ropa es horrible."

"No todos los chicos gais son Kurt de Glee, MAGNOLIA." - Explica, sonando exasperado, recordando a su padre diciéndole que no era gay por su ropa.

Estereotipos, hombre.

"Lo sé"-Responde ella, sonriendo un poco. - "Sin embargo, podrías conseguir un gran novio si te vistes MEJOR."-Señala casualmente, y Stiles se ríe.

"Querida prima, solo espera a _ver a_ Derek".

Al parecer, llegaron al Rammer Jammer, que parece una casa desde el exterior. Hay pequeñas mesas por todo el lugar y un aire _rústico_. Se sientan en una mesa, Magnolia saluda a algunas personas y esperan a su camarero.

"¿Está caliente?"-Pregunta emocionada, y Stiles sonríe, sacando su teléfono.

Claro, él no puede tomar fotos de Derek cuando sus ojos están abiertos, pero que va a ser condenado si no tenía prueba de imagen de su novio _existente_ cuando están separadas por un _país_.

Encuentra la foto que está buscando: Derek está sin camisa, parado frente a la recientemente renovada Casa Hale. Está mirando a un lado, mostrando su perfil, pero no sus ojos. Está, por supuesto, frunciendo el ceño, porque Jackson y Scott acababan de dejar caer el sofá que acababa de comprar en el suelo; jeans azul oscuro se aferran a sus caderas, su tatuaje se ve un poco bajo el sol de la mañana.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, ¡Stiles! ¡Es tan caliente! "-Su primo exclama en voz alta, y Stiles sonríe.

"Lo sé. Está totalmente caliente." - Dice, guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo.

"Oye, gracias, pero ¿no son ustedes dos un poco jóvenes para esto?"-Dice una tercera voz, y Stiles se da vuelta para mirar a su camarero: debe tener entre veintitantos y treinta y tantos años por lo que parece, mayor. que Derek, pero no por mucho. Es rubio y tiene una linda sonrisa, pero no es Derek.

"Solo estamos aquí para los batidos, Wade. Dos, por favor, chocolate. Y no estábamos hablando de ti"-Dice Magnolia despectivamente, mientras que Stiles se ríe un poco.

"Pero no puedes negar que estoy caliente"-Responde el hombre rubio, todavía sonriendo, y Magnolia lo mira, sin impresionarse.

"Su novio es más sexy"-Responde señalando a su primo, y Stiles suelta una carcajada.

"No hace mucho más calor que esto"-Dice Wade haciendo un gesto hacia su cuerpo, y Stiles lo mira con una ceja levantada, él lo tomó totalmente de Derek.

" _¿_ Estás tratando de hacer que te ataquemos? Porque no lo haremos. Tengo un novio más sexy y ella es menor de edad"-Dice, y el camarero parece confundido por un momento, antes de fruncir el ceño y decir que les dará malhumorado sus batidos.

En el mostrador hay una linda mujercita que se ríe de Wade.

Stiles le sonríe cuando los mira y saluda. Antes de que pueda devolverle el saludo, Magnolia sostiene su brazo y mira ferozmente a la mujer. Ella mira hacia otro lado y saluda a otro adolescente, una niña de su edad, con gafas y cabello largo y castaño claro.

"Esos"-Magnolia comienza, su voz fría y dura, y _vaya,_ hay un potencial de limón en ella, tal vez pueda ser salvada. - "Son los enemigos"-Termina, todavía deslumbrante.

Ahora, en _su_ mundo, el enemigo quiere matarte. Quieren perseguirte y destriparte mientras aún estás vivo. Amenazan a tu familia, a todos los que amas, y atacan tu debilidad, tus puntos doloridos. Quieren hacerte sufrir y luego morir. Stiles mira de inmediato a las dos mujeres, que están hablando animadamente mientras Wade niega con la cabeza a la pareja, preparando los batidos de Stiles y Magnolia. No parecen estar escuchándolos, por lo tanto, no hombres lobo. No _parecen_ peligrosos, pero Stiles se ha cruzado con más de un enemigo que no parecía amenazante y que se había equivocado antes.

"Está bien ... ¿qué hicieron?"-Pregunta en voz baja, mirando a los dos sentados junto al mostrador cuidadosamente, observando sus movimientos todo el tiempo.

Si es grave, puede traer a Derek aquí de la noche a la mañana. Él puede correr tan rápido.

"Esa es Zoe Hart. ¿Sabes cómo se canceló la boda de Lemon?"-Pregunta, y Stiles se confunde.

"¿Sí? No pudimos venir, pero recibimos la invitación"-Dice, y Magnolia asiente con la cabeza hacia la mujer nuevamente.

"Ella es la que arruinó todo. Llegó a la ciudad hace un año, con su estilo de Nueva York, y volvió la cabeza de George Tucker. Se volvió tan loco por ella que dejó a Lemon prácticamente en el altar. Lemon quiere ir a _vivir en un bote_ por su culpa."- Hay tanto odio en su voz que Stiles está un poco asustada, pero, oye, al menos no son peligrosos.

Mucho. No es _su_ tipo de peligro, de todos modos.

"Incluso estuvo en camarera aquí por un tiempo, pero luego, gracias a Dios, renunció"-Stiles sonríe ante la idea de que Lemon sea _camarera_. - "¿Y la que está junto a ella? Esa es Rose, y ella es su cómplice. Ella es mi enemiga. La odio. No puedes ser su amiga en la escuela porque eres un Breeland. Quiero decir, técnicamente no, pero tú eres familia, y nosotros, Stiles, somos como la realeza. Serás un rey en esa escuela, y yo soy una reina, y Rose es el _enemigo_ "- Termina, y Stiles no sabe si quiere reír o llorar, o tal vez ambos.

Esto es _una locura_.

Pero, de nuevo, él realmente no _conoce a_ Lemon, pero ella se ve triste todo el tiempo cuando él ha estado cerca de ella. Está de luto, probablemente por la vida que nunca tendrá ahora, y eso es ... horrible. Su prima no se lo merece.

A decir verdad, cuando mira a Zoe y Rose, también siente un poco de disgusto.

"Estoy seguro de que no seré su amigo"-Dice Stiles justo cuando Wade les trae sus bebidas. - "Quiero decir que ni siquiera estamos en la misma clase, y la mayoría de los míos son clases AP".

"Bien"- Dice Magnolia con decisión, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez, y Stiles le sonríe ampliamente.

Ella es tan linda. Como un gatito enojado.

Toda la ciudad se siente como una versión suave del mundo real, donde los enemigos son personas que quitan novios y no familias enteras a través del fuego y las personas pierden la vida en la batalla, y luego regresan de entre los muertos.

O tal vez ... solo tal vez ... _esto_ es la vida real, y Beacon Hills es más una pesadilla.

Ese pensamiento no es reconfortante.

⚜️

La escuela no es exactamente tan diferente de Beacon Hills. Hay personas populares, y hay personas extrañas, y luego está Stiles, que está atrapado en el medio, principalmente porque es el primo de Magnolia y ella es lo suficientemente popular como para contagiarse incluso si no le gusta mucho la idea.

No está _mal_ , pero no está en casa.

Lemon se mudó de su casa y luego se mudó de su bote y ahora se instaló en el antiguo departamento de George, un revés que Stiles no había visto venir. El tipo de la echa de menos mucho - pero no _casi_ tanto como la magnolia y su tío parece. Están _perdidos_ sin limón.

Stiles se hace cargo del cuidado de la casa: es bueno en eso, incluso si tiene algunos problemas con las cosas de Magnolia, ya que nunca ha vivido con una chica antes, pero, oye, puede adaptarse. Le hace pensar en su padre, solo en esa ciudad horrible, sin nadie que lo cuide. Hablan todos los días por teléfono, y John le asegura que está comiendo sano, pero Stiles lo extraña.

Lo extraña todo.

Derek lo llama dos veces, a veces tres veces al día. Scott le envía mensajes de texto todo el tiempo; y él y Lydia Skype todas las noches. Habla con Erica y le envía un correo electrónico a Boyd, y habla con Isaac, y Jackson le envía mensajes de texto mucho más de lo que espera, e incluso Peter le envía correos electrónicos ocasionales, pero no es suficiente.

No estar _con su manada_ nunca será suficiente, pero está contento de que se mantengan en contacto y se siente culpable de que lo extrañen tanto. Él también los extraña.

Y no solo _ellos_ , sino ... para cuando su tercera semana en Bluebell llegue, ya está en una crisis de abstinencia de rarezas. No ha visto, escuchado o estado presente en una sola cosa extraña en _semanas_ , a pesar de los residentes de Bluebell, porque esas personas están _locas_ , pero no son ... bueno, sobrenaturales.

Las elecciones están a la vuelta de la esquina, y si no está equivocado, ese alcalde y ese otro candidato necesitan urgentemente una sala. Sin embargo, Lemon se ha hecho cargo de la campaña del chico, por lo que Stiles está bastante seguro de que ganará.

Sin embargo, cuando lo hace, ella no se ve muy emocionada, y Stiles tiene la sensación de que tiene algo que ver con él y su ex enemigo reuniéndose.

Sin embargo, no quiere ser entrometido, por lo que no pregunta.

Él y Lemon hablan mucho, más de lo que habla con cualquier otra persona en esta ciudad, de todos modos, y él y su tío se unen un poco por Lacrosse, incluso si el deporte no es apreciado aquí. Las cosas son demasiado ... tranquilas. Todo es demasiado ... fácil.

Lo hace sentir completamente mal.

Así que cuida al tío Brick y Magnolia, y trata de mantener a Lemon lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que ella crea que no morirán de hambre solo porque ella no está allí. Tal vez de ahí proviene su parentesco fácil con Lemon, esta extraña necesidad que tienen de asegurarse de que sus padres estén sanos y salvos, esta extraña responsabilidad que sienten hacia otras personas que consideran familiares.

Según la solicitud de Magnolia, no se hace amigo de Rose en la escuela: la niña lo molesta un poco, para ser sincero, con su deseo de ser tan popular, cuando claramente aún no se ha encontrado a sí misma. Ella cambia cada semana con la esperanza de encajar sin darse cuenta de que solo tiene que conformarse un poco para que la gente la quiera por ser _ella_.

Sin embargo, le tomó mucho tiempo entender eso, por lo que no debería señalar con el dedo.

Su tío estaba muy feliz la semana anterior, porque su novia venía a la ciudad. El sábado por la noche, él y Magnolia se mantuvieron alejados de la casa para darles algo de tiempo a solas, y todo parecía ir bien, hasta que la mujer fue y rompió el corazón de su tío.

Después de eso, las cosas se ponen un poco raras, porque su tío está melancólico y con el corazón roto, y Lemon también está un poco triste, y Magnolia es aún más molesta de lo normal, así que cuando el sábado van a la plaza del pueblo y Magnolia encuentra algo de sus amigos y ese idiota que le gusta, a quien Stiles simplemente _no puede soportar_ , habla un poco y luego aprovecha la oportunidad para irse solo, caminando por la ciudad.

Si se dirige al bosque, no tiene la culpa: los viejos hábitos son difíciles de eliminar.

El caso es que no hay _nada extraño_ en el bosque de Bluebell. No hay nada allí que Stiles no haya visto mil veces peor. Encuentra el lago en la propiedad del alcalde, y piensa que tal vez no debería estar aquí, pero, de nuevo, no hay nada que lo cierre del bosque, por lo que cree que está bien. Se sienta junto a él y suspira, solo ... falta ciertas cosas.

Hay un poco de ruido proveniente de él, y él mira a su alrededor, sospechoso. ¿Quizás es alguien tratando de asustarlo? No vio a nadie cuando venía, pero tal vez se lo perdió. Derek siempre dice que es demasiado inocente.

Se levanta y mira a su alrededor nuevamente: hay un susurro de hojas en uno de los arbustos cercanos, y de él sale un maldito _cocodrilo_.

Sus ojos están muy abiertos y él solo ... mira.

¿Qué demonios está _haciendo_ uno de los primos de Jackson aquí?

La cosa lo mira por un momento y luego da unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes ... ¿Qué hacen los caimanes llamados pasos? De todos modos, la cosa se tambalea hacia el agua, y saca su teléfono, toma una foto rápidamente y sonríe para sí mismo, enviando un mensaje de texto al paquete, diciendo que ha encontrado al resto de la familia de Jackson en Bluebell. La cosa va al lago y se queda allí.

"Ya sabes, el último que vio a esa cosa gritó pidiendo ayuda y estaba tratando de escapar tan pronto como vieron a Burt Reynolds".

Stiles se da vuelta para ver a Wade venir hacia él, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se encoge de hombros y se vuelve hacia el cocodrilo, mirándolo descansar un poco en el agua.

"Hay cosas más aterradoras en el bosque en Beacon Hills. Además, no parecía que me atacara, no tenía el ambiente correcto "-Dice, y se sienta de nuevo.

Wade lo mira por un momento y luego se sienta a su lado, a unos pasos de distancia.

"Eres raro"-Dice el hombre, y Stiles se ríe a carcajadas.

"Gracias. Te lo agradezco" - Responde, y se quedan en silencio por un momento.

Wade está mirando la otra casa que tiene el alcalde en su tierra, donde Stiles sabe que vive Zoe Hart.

"Te gusta, ¿no? Realmente ella"- Termina preguntando, porque tendría que ser ciego, sordo y estúpido para no saber sobre el rumor de que estaban juntos, y Wade se da vuelta para mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Quién te dijo eso? No estoy interesado en Zoe Hart, podría tenerla si quisiera" - Responde, y Stiles levanta una ceja.

"Claro, por eso estás mirando su casa como si hubiera matado a tu cachorro".

Wade no responde por un minuto, y luego se encoge de hombros.

"Creo que hice una mala elección. Estoy lleno de malas elecciones, pero esta se lleva la palma ".

Stiles lo mira atentamente; en cierto modo, es un poco como Derek al principio. Parece que tiene miedo de dejarte demasiado cerca y que te lo quiten después. Como si se estuviera preparando para la decepción.

"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Pedirle que se case contigo?

"Dije mala elección, no suicida"-Responde Wade, mirando a Stiles como si estuviera loco. - "No, le dije que ... bueno, que hiciera una oferta por mi cesta si quería ir a una cita conmigo".

Stiles sigue esperando, y cuando no se acerca nada más, frunce el ceño.

"¿Eso es? ¿Le pediste que oferte por tu cesta?

Wade se encoge de hombros, y Stiles puede ver que hay mucho más en esto de lo que sabe, y de todos modos probablemente nunca lo descubrirá. No es asunto suyo.

"Va a salir bien". - Termina diciendo, solo para llenar el silencio. - "Quiero decir, si te gusta, y ella está dentro de ti, y cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver que lo está, va a ser bueno."

"Sí ..."-Responde el hombre, y no dice nada más.

El silencio se prolonga y Stiles finalmente se levanta para irse a casa, mirando a Wade nuevamente.

"En serio, hombre, si ella no puja por tu cesta no te merece."-Dice encogiéndose de hombros y no espera una respuesta.

 _Él_ no es ni siquiera poniendo una cesta para hacer una oferta, porque eso sería simplemente incómodo.

O tal vez lo haría, si Lemon no hubiera decidido hacer las cosas más interesantes para Stiles.

⚜️

Lemon está siendo astuta y va a espaldas de su primo, pero bueno, uno tiene que hacer lo que pueda para hacer felices a sus seres queridos.

Todos en su familia eran miserables. Su padre por Emily, y Magnolia por un idiota en su escuela, y Stiles ... bueno, ella tiene la sensación de que Stiles no ha _dejado de_ doler desde que vino aquí, y no puede soportarlo más. Esto es todo, este es el final, están haciendo una oferta por canastas o colocando canastas, y están obteniendo buenas fechas, y esto es _todo_.

Ella convence a su padre con una dulce charla, y se cuela en la habitación de Stiles mientras él se está bañando, solo para recoger un número de teléfono de su teléfono celular.

Encuentra lo que está buscando y lo deja donde lo encontró.

Cuando Lemon regresa a su departamento, llama al número y sonríe triunfante cuando alguien responde.

"¿ _Derek Hale_? Soy Lemon Breeland, la prima de Stiles. Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre la _canasta_ de Stiles."

_La conversación va mucho mejor de lo que esperaba._


	4. Baskets & Heartbreak

### Baskets & Heartbreak

Stiles es un humano muy _peculiar_ , pero la prima de Stiles se lleva el pastel de ser el aterrador de la familia.

Derek apenas logra hablar en los diez minutos que hablan, pero, de nuevo, está bien para él, de todos modos, no le gusta mucho hablar. Lo que _sí_ logra decir es que sí, puede y estará en Bluebell al día siguiente, porque será condenado si Stiles va a ir de picnic con alguien más que _él_.

Hay cosas que son mitos cuando se trata de hombres lobo, como anudar y tener un lobo interior separado de quienes son como humanos. La posesión de sus compañeros no es un mito: es algo muy real, y en lo que a él respecta, Stiles ya es su compañero. Si su padre o incluso Laura hubieran estado vivos, necesitaría su permiso para marcarlo y declararlo una parte oficial de la manada a través de él, pero ese chico nunca ha obedecido una _sola_ regla en toda su vida, y fue manada antes que Derek se dio cuenta, y ahora Derek es el Alfa, y puede declarar a Stiles King of the Woods ( _Rey Del Bosque_ ) si lo desea.

No lo hará, claro, porque eso solo estaría inflando el _ego_ del niño, pero podría hacerlo.

Entonces él empaca como la luz y se va. Los medios que está usando para llegar a tiempo no son exactamente normales o legales, pero no le importa.

Verá a Stiles por primera vez en un _mes_. Nada lo haría _no irse_.

⚜️

"Lemon"-Stiles llama desde la cocina, donde acaba de entrar, para obtener la canasta de su tío, para que puedan ir a esta estúpida subasta de canastas. - "¿Por qué hay _dos_ canastas en el mostrador?"

Su prima entra en la habitación sonriendo como si fuera Navidad, y Stiles ha llegado a conocerla lo suficiente en este mes como para coexistir para saber que _nunca_ es un buen augurio.

"Bueno, eres un joven de diecisiete años, hablé con papá, y él estuvo de acuerdo en que sería bueno para ti tener una canasta puesta en subasta también".

"Pero no quiero una cita. Tengo novio. No voy a ir de picnic con nadie más. "- Intenta razonar, ya sabiendo que va a ser inútil, porque la canasta está _lista_ , y si su tío lo sabe, entonces Lemon lo hará.

¡Maldita sea esta chica!

"Bueno, en realidad no tiene que ser una cita, Stiles. Tal vez una de las chicas con las que vayas a la escuela te haga una oferta, y luego puedes pasar el día haciendo amigos. "-Dice, con una dulce sonrisa. -"Ahora toma tu canasta y vámonos o llegaremos tarde."-Ordena ella, saliendo de la cocina con la cesta de su padre en sus brazos.

Stiles suspira y toma su cesta también.

Es mejor que tenga algo de buena comida.

Resulta que los hombres tienen que quedarse dentro de algún tipo de área cerrada, ¿no es eso solo _cariño_? - y Stiles mira malhumorado a la multitud alrededor del Rammer Jammer. Hay algunos niños de su escuela, en su mayoría niñas con sus padres, y Stiles está _seguro de que_ ninguno de ellos va a ofertar por su canasta.

Si lo peor llega a ser peor, Magnolia lo hará. Ella no lo dejará colgado.

A menos que la canasta de Wade venga antes que la suya, entonces él está perdido, porque Magnolia _realmente_ quiere molestar a Zoe Hart.

Su tío es subastado por la chica que, él sabe, salió con George Tucker. Lemon recibe la canasta equivocada y termina en una cita con el alcalde, y _eso_ será un problema más adelante, él lo _sabe_. Magnolia, por supuesto, hace una oferta en la canasta de Wade, y él tiene que darse la vuelta y ver la mirada en el rostro de Zoe: es invaluable, casi puede perdonar a Magnolia por dejarlo colgado.

Finalmente, llega su canasta, bellamente decorada y con mucha comida que reconoce: son los favoritos de _Derek_.

Todo ello.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Él mira a la multitud, tratando de ver a Lemon, pero ella tercamente mira hacia adelante, y también su tío.

Una niña de su escuela hace una oferta en su canasta por diez dólares, y él quiere poner los ojos en blanco: apuesta que es una de las chicas que quiere ser su amiga _porque_ creen que es el nuevo Kurt de Bluebell, y quieren saber cómo es eso.

"¡Quince!"-Dice otra chica, y Stiles levanta las cejas.

¡¿Qué?!

"¡Veinte!"-Responde la primera chica, y Stiles no sabe si están bromeando o si están hablando en serio.

 _¿Por qué_ están haciendo una cita con él?

"Cien dólares"-Llega una voz desde la puerta, y Stiles puede sentir que su corazón deja de latir por un momento.

Se gira muy, muy lentamente, sin creer lo que oye, y allí, con toda su chaqueta de cuero, la cara de ceño fruncido es _Derek_.

¡Ven desde Beacon Hills a una _puja_ increíble _en su cesta!_

Se da vuelta para mirar a Lemon, que le sonríe, y luego a su tío, que le sonríe, haciéndole saber que estaba en el secreto.

Magnolia mira boquiabierta a Derek.

Sí, esa foto no le hizo justicia.

"Y con esa oferta muy _entusiasta_ , ¡vendido! Al caballero de la chaqueta de cuero"-Dice el chico con el micrófono, un poco extraño.

Derek sonríe entonces, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Stiles y, por primera vez en un mes, las cosas están bien en el mundo. No presta atención a lo que sucede a su alrededor por el resto del tiempo. Tienen que esperar hasta que todas las canastas se hayan ido para salir del bar, y Stiles pasa todo el tiempo inquieto en su lugar y mirando a Derek, quien también lo mira todo el tiempo.

Oh, Dios mío, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva vender algunas canastas?

Finalmente, todos se venden, y las puertas se abren, y Stiles salta y corre hacia Derek, quien le sonríe nuevamente, abriendo los brazos. Stiles se arroja a su novio: ni siquiera se besan, solo se abrazan. Puede sentir a Derek enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Stiles e inhalando profundamente, y se ríe un poco.

"Bicho raro"-Susurra, y Derek gruñe en voz baja.

"Eres el bicho raro"-Responde el hombre, pero hay una sonrisa en su voz, y Stiles finalmente deja de mirar al hombre.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, oyen que se les aclara la garganta y se dan la vuelta: Derek, por supuesto, vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

"Soy Brick Breeland, el tío de Stiles. ¿Asumo que eres Derek Hale? "-Comienza su tío, ofreciéndole la mano.

Derek, muy cortésmente, toma la mano ofrecida y la sacude.

"Sí señor. Encantado de conocerte. Y gracias. Por dejarme ver a Stiles" - Dice en voz baja, apretando su mano sobre la de Stiles.

"Deberías agradecerle a Lemon, pero habrá tiempo para eso más tarde. Quiero que entiendas que te doy permiso para ver a Stiles a espaldas de su padre. No haría eso normalmente, pero Lemon me tiene convencido de que tal vez John no pudo ver la imagen completa antes de tomar su decisión, así que esta es tu oportunidad, hijo. No lo estropees"-Dice Brick, y luego se vuelve hacia Stiles. - "Todo el _pueblo_ estará observando. Los quiero a los dos en público _todo el tiempo_ , ¿entendido?"-Frunce el ceño un poco y hace todo lo posible para parecer duro, pero Stiles simplemente no puede soportarlo.

Tira a su tío en un abrazo, y el hombre lo palmea torpemente en la espalda.

"Gracias, tío Brick"-Dice en voz baja de nuevo, antes de dejar ir, y mirando a Derek con la sonrisa más grande en su rostro. - "Vamos, Sourwolf, antes de que todos los lugares buenos en la plaza se hayan ido"-Dice, saludando a su tío, y tirando de Derek de la mano, el hombre mayor llevaba su cesta de picnic.

Caminan en silencio por un momento, pero sus manos nunca sueltan la otra. Están disfrutando del conocimiento de que pudieron verse el uno al otro antes de lo esperado, por lo que ninguno de ellos se queja.

Stiles elige un lugar un poco alejado de las otras personas que hacen un picnic en la plaza. Los más cercanos a ellos son Zoe y Wade, pero él realmente no cree que le presten atención a él y a Derek, así que está bien. Se sientan en el suelo y Stiles mira a Derek con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Apuesto a que Lemon te llamó y exigió que vinieras"-Dice, bromeando, y Derek levanta una ceja.

"Eso es realmente lo que sucedió. Llamó, exigió saber cuál era mi comida favorita, y luego me dijo que estuviera aquí hoy. - Dice Derek, sirviéndole a Stiles un vaso de refresco.

Un vaso _real_ porque Lemon Breeland no hace vasos de papel en las fechas.

"Pero ... eres feliz, ¿verdad? ¿Para venir y todo? ¿Y me ves?" - Stiles pregunta nerviosamente, y ve a Derek rodando los ojos.

"Sí, imbécil, lo soy. Puedo verte Tengo que regresar mañana, o tu papá podría enviar una búsqueda, pero estamos cubiertos por dos días. Creo que estará bien.

Beben su refresco y miran al otro y Stiles le sonríe a Derek.

"Te extrañé"-Susurra, antes de atraer a Derek hacia él y besarlo suavemente. En cualquier caso, no es ardiente ni caliente: después de todo, _están_ en el medio de la plaza, pero es dulce y casto, y es exactamente lo que Stiles necesita en este momento.

Se separan y Stiles sonríe un poco más.

"¿Qué?"-Derek gruñe, rompiendo un sándwich, y eso solo hace que Stiles sonría aún más.

"Solo ... Tú aquí. No vas a _creer_ cómo es esta ciudad."

"¡Sabía que no me contabas todo! Maldita sea, Stiles, si hay una amenaza, _dime_. No lo haces solo. ¿Qué es? "-Pregunta Derek, con las cejas bailando sobre sus ojos, y se ve todo intenso y enojado, y Stiles se ríe. -" Oh, Dios, ¡No es gracioso!"-Derek ladra, y Stiles se ríe entre dientes. poco.

"Es un poco, te estás volviendo todo macho alfa conmigo"-Dice con una sonrisa descarada. - "Bueno, técnicamente, eso es lo que eres, pero, de todos modos. La cosa es, Derek, no hay nada aquí. Lo más amenazante aquí es un cocodrilo domesticado, llamado Burt Reynolds. Mi primer día aquí, Magnolia, mi prima, me dijo que algunas personas eran el enemigo, y estuve preocupado por unos diez segundos, hasta que ella me dijo que las chicas robaban novios. Es una locura. No hay nada extraño en esta ciudad"- Mira a su alrededor, y luego inclina un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. -"Bueno, aparte de esto."- Agita los brazos, indicando el cuadrado. - "Algo raro. Es muy tranquilo No hay nada aquí."

Derek está callado y parece sospechoso por un momento.

"¿No solo me estás ocultando cosas para que no me preocupe?"-Pregunta, y Stiles le sonríe.

"Juro que no lo soy. No hay nada aquí, lo comprobé. Creo que voy a una extraña retirada."

"Lo harías"-Comenta Derek secamente, y le arrojan un trozo de manzana por sus problemas.

"¿Cómo están todos?"-Pregunta después de unos momentos tranquilos, y Derek se encoge de hombros.

"Echándote de menos. Scott está perdido sin ti, Lydia está tratando de ayudarlo a estudiar, pero no le está yendo muy bien. Lydia, por cierto, se está volviendo loca sin ti allí en las reuniones, porque dice que no puede soportar todo el gruñido sin ti. Peter también te echa mucho de menos. Dice que no es divertido tener un paquete sin alguien entienda su humor seco".

"Humor _negro_ , el humor _más oscuro_ , quiere decir. Y de todos modos no obtengo la mayor parte." - Comenta, y Derek se encoge de hombros nuevamente.

"Él te extraña. Todos lo hacemos."

Stiles vuelve a tomar su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, mirando sus manos unidas por un momento.

"¿Has visto a mi papá?"-Pregunta en voz baja, y Derek niega con la cabeza.

"No. Melissa lo visita tanto como puede, se asegura de que coma adecuadamente y todo, pero no lo hemos visto mucho. Creo que nos está evitando" - Dice la última parte en voz muy baja, y Stiles levanta una ceja.

"¿Por qué los evitaría a todos ustedes?"-Pregunta, y Derek se encoge de hombros.

"Isaac _podría_ haberle dicho que estaba siendo egoísta y tonto por alejarte de la manada. Erica podría haber estado de acuerdo. ¿Lydia podría haber estado con ellos, y _podría_ haber llorado un poco delante de él? Creo que tiene cicatrices emocionales ".

Stiles lo mira fijamente antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Ellos están locos."

"Te extrañan"-Responde Derek, y Stiles suspira.

"Yo también los extraño. Quiero decir, esta ciudad es una locura, incluso si _es_ bastante buena, pero ... los extraño muchachos. Es como si faltara un pedazo de mí todo el tiempo que estoy aquí"-Concluye, y Derek suspira y lo abraza.

Nunca ha sido uno de los grandes manifestantes de afecto, por lo que Stiles se sorprende un poco cuando el hombre los reorganiza para que puedan sentarse uno al lado del otro, tocando sus brazos y costados.

Después de eso, comen tranquilamente, apreciando la vista y las locas parejas que los rodean.

En algún momento, Zoe y Wade se separan, y Stiles casi se encoge al ver al hombre.

Entonces la perra _le_ rompió el corazón.

"¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada en ninguna parte?"-Pregunta Derek después de unos minutos más, y Stiles asiente: -"Revisaré el bosque antes de irme, solo para asegurarme"-Dice Derek, y luego mira hacia abajo, como si estuviera pensando.

Stiles es curioso, pero no pregunta: esa es la cara de planificación de Derek, y nunca comparte los planes antes de pensarlos.

Nunca funcionan realmente hasta que Stiles tenga tiempo de revisarlos y arreglar todos los agujeros, pero bueno, al menos lo está intentando, y Stiles es todo por recompensar este comportamiento, puede quedarse callado por unos momentos más si es necesario.

Derek está a su lado, puede hacer cualquier cosa.

⚜️

Se dirigen a la casa del tío de Stiles cuando la gente del pueblo comienza a regresar de Rammer Jammer. Pasaron toda la tarde en la plaza, y en algún momento Stiles hizo que Derek caminara con él por la ciudad, lo que tomó veinte minutos, más o menos, y luego se sentaron y hablaron sobre las cosas.

Las cosas estaban tranquilas en Beacon Hills en su mayor parte. No hubo grandes amenazas últimamente, pero la oportunidad siempre estuvo ahí, por lo que era una razón más para que Derek regresara a casa lo antes posible. Dejar su territorio sin un Alfa nunca fue una buena idea.

"No puedo creer que hayas dejado a _Scott_ a cargo de todo. ¡El tipo no puede salir de una bolsa de papel, Derek!"

Derek suelta una pequeña carcajada y se encoge de hombros, apoyándose más cómodamente en el respaldo del sofá.

"En realidad es una estrategia bastante buena. Boyd tiene un poco demasiada fe en sí mismo, si las cosas se complican que trataría de _hecho_ conducir, y los otros se rebelarían. Si dejo a Peter, corro el riesgo de volver a un motín, y ni siquiera voy a bromear acerca de dejar a Jackson a cargo de _nada_ , y mucho menos de todo el grupo. Scott escuchará a los demás y me llamará en cuanto suceda algo. También es bueno para cuidar a los demás. Era la mejor opción"-Termina, y Stiles niega con la cabeza.

Lo que sea. Scott a cargo todavía suena realmente extraño para él.

Su tío llega a casa con una pequeña sonrisa unos minutos después de eso, Lemon viene con él y ella también está feliz. La única que parece que en realidad se _tragó_ un limón es Magnolia, pero eso es solo porque todos se estaban divirtiendo, y estaba ansiosa por ese idiota que no se preocupaba por ella en absoluto.

"Chicos"-Saluda su tío. -"¿Te divertiste?"

"¡Sí, mucho! Gracias por dejarlo venir, tío Brick. Lo sé, papá ..."- Stiles no termina, y puede sentir que Derek se pone nervioso a su lado.

"Tu papá está haciendo lo que cree que es mejor para ti. No debería ir a sus espaldas así, pero ..."-No dice nada más, y solo mira al hombre al lado de su sobrino en el sofá, con una mirada calculadora en su rostro. -"Ahora, Stiles, creo tú y Magnolia deberían subir y arreglar la habitación de invitados, porque yo, Lemon y Derek aquí vamos a hablar en mi oficina."

Él está sonriendo, y también Lemon.

_Probablemente por eso Stiles está repentinamente aterrorizado._


	5. Derek and The Breelands

**Derek and The Breelands**

Entonces, la cuestión es que Derek está muy, muy nervioso.

Había sido una cosa enfrentar al Sheriff en la forma en _que se_ había enterado: Stiles había sido herido y Derek se había negado a dejar su lado. Fue entonces cuando el Sheriff descubrió que estaban juntos.

Esa misma noche, una de las brujas con las que habían estado luchando pensó que sería una buena idea entrar a la habitación de Stiles para tratar de matarlo; Derek, por supuesto, la había atacado (y matado) sin importarle quién estaba mirando por una vez.

Dio la casualidad de que el Sheriff había estado mirando.

Scott había sido llamado y Lydia, y toda la historia le había sido contada. El Alfa "Misterioso" (no habían mencionado que había sido Peter), el Kanima, el Paquete Alfa, la comunidad Fae en el bosque, el Indigo, los hombres lobo rebeldes, las brujas. El accidente con Stiles en el medio.

Y la cosa es que el Sheriff ya tenía dudas acerca de que su único hijo, su hijo de diecisiete años, tenía una relación con un hombre mayor que había sido acusado de asesinato. ¿Sin embargo, un hombre lobo? Bueno, ese había sido el final de su cuerda. Había permitido que Stiles viera la manada durante los cinco días, como si nada hubiera pasado, y luego ... bueno, y luego empacó sus cosas y lo llevó a Alabama.

Entonces, para ser completamente sincero, todavía no había habido una ocasión de "conocer al padre" con Stiles y Derek. Peter había dejado claro desde el principio que le gustaba Stiles más que Derek, y esa era la única familia que tenía. Y el Sheriff nunca le había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo y saludarlo como el novio de su hijo, solo como una amenaza y un monstruo.

Por lo tanto, sí, estaba bastante preocupado por causar una buena impresión en el doctor Breeland y Lemon, porque estaban tan cerca como él iba a tener un padre que aceptara en esta relación. Tenía que hacerlo bien, causar una buena impresión, obtener su permiso, hacer que le gustara.

Solo que nunca fue muy bueno para hacer que la gente le gustara, incluso antes de que su vida fuera un completo desastre: era el callado, el que no se acercaba a las personas, y nunca hablaba a menos que hablara primero. Era muy, muy difícil no estar nervioso, y él _también_.

Quería que funcionaran correctamente. No dejaría a Stiles. No lo dejaría ir a menos que eso fuera lo _que_ quisiera, y sabía que Stiles no quería eso. Se llevaría a Stiles tan pronto como tuviera dieciocho años si eso era lo que se necesitaba, pero la verdad es que no quiere que su pareja se separe de la familia por su culpa. Entonces, si no puede trabajar con el Sheriff, tendrá que arreglárselas con los Breelands.

De alguna manera, está empezando a pensar que el Sheriff sería más fácil.

Brick entra primero a su oficina y se sienta detrás de su escritorio. Lemon se posa delicadamente en una esquina del mismo escritorio, con una pequeña sonrisa, y Derek se queda sentado en la silla frente a ellos, con las palmas de las manos sudorosas y la cara roja.

Había matado a un Alfa con sus propias manos. Había ayudado a cambiar a Jackson de Kanima a un hombre lobo apropiado. Había negociado pactos con la Reina Fae y ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de ser civil. Había eviscerado lobos rebeldes y defendió su manada y su territorio sin miedo. Y ahora estaba preocupado por dos humanos, que, por todo lo que sabía, solo quería decirle que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para Stiles.

"Entonces, Hale, eres el novio de Stiles"-Comienza Brick, y Derek inclina la cabeza.

"Sí señor."

"Aquél, que su padre no quiere cerca de Stiles".

Esto no va a terminar bien para Derek.

"Sí señor."

"¿Puedes decirme por qué es eso, Hale?"

"¿Qué quiere decir, señor?"-Pregunta Derek, porque está confundido. ¿Es lo que esperan de él para decir que es malo para Stiles o algo? ¿Jugar como su propio abogado del diablo?

"¿Por qué John está tan en contra de esta relación? No conozco a mi cuñado tan bien, es cierto, pero nunca me pareció un hombre intolerante. El hecho de que seas mayor en realidad no parece ser el problema, y sé con certeza que incluso si alguna vez fuiste acusado de un delito muy grave, fuiste liberado. No te detendría de ver a Stiles, no movería a Stiles por _todo el país._ , contra su voluntad, arriesgándose a perder a su hijo, por algo así como la edad y un mal historial. Sé que John cree en las segundas oportunidades. Así que te traje aquí porque Lemon me ha convencido de que Stiles es completamente miserable durante el tiempo que ha estado aquí, y tengo que decirte, Hale, que no tengo hijos, pero Stiles se está convirtiendo lentamente en uno para mí. Es familia, y es todo lo que me queda de mi hermana. Quiero que sea feliz. Así que quiero saber con quién estamos perdiendo a nuestro hijo, porque, por lo que puedo decir, todo lo que John ha logrado hacer enviándolo aquí es llevarlo más hacia ti y más lejos de nosotros. Así que ahora sería el momento, Hale, para que seas honesto y me digas exactamente _por qué_ John no te quiere cerca de su hijo."

Derek podría mentir. Podía decir que a John no le caía bien por su fama en Beacon Hills, porque había historia entre ellos, porque Stiles había sido herido mientras Derek estaba con él. Podría inventar una historia, simplemente podría _mentir._ No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

Por eso se sorprende incluso a sí mismo cuando lo que sale de su boca es ...

" _Soy un hombre lobo_ ".

¿Qué ha hecho?

⚜️

Magnolia y Stiles en realidad suben las escaleras como dice su tío, y luego se miran, esperando.

Saben que, eventualmente, uno de ellos lo dirá.

"Sabes"-Comienza Magnolia, sacando algunas sábanas de un armario y entregándoselas a Stiles. - " _Podríamos_ ir a escuchar a la puerta".

"Eso sería infantil e inmaduro." - Responde Stiles, mientras deja caer las sábanas sobre la cama: Derek puede hacer su propia cama.

Se miraron el uno al otro y luego salieron corriendo de la habitación, tratando de correr silenciosamente por la casa y poniendo sus oídos contra la puerta de la oficina de Brick.

Escuchan a Brick iniciar una conversación, y Stiles puede escuchar lo nervioso que está Derek: solo saca al " _señor_ " cuando está tan nervioso que no puede pensar correctamente. Es como un mecanismo de defensa o algo así. Mientras Brick detalla todas las razones por las que John podría no estar exactamente emocionado de que Stiles y Derek estuvieran juntos, Magnolia se da vuelta para mirarlo con la boca abierta.

"Tu novio es _tan asombros_ o"- Le dice con la boca y él pone los ojos en blanco.

Confíe en Magnolia para encontrar todo tipo de transgresión de la ley atractiva.

" _Así que ahora sería el momento, Hale, para que seas honesto y me digas exactamente por qué John no te quiere cerca de su hijo._ "-Mientras su tío termina de hablar, Stiles cierra los ojos, esperando que lleguen las mentiras. No es que Derek pueda decirles la verdad, ¿ _verdad_?

Decir que Stiles se sorprende cuando eso es _exactamente_ lo que hace es la subestimación del siglo.

" _Soy un hombre lobo"._

Stiles realmente no _piensa_ antes de saltar en la habitación y agitar los brazos. Toma la cara agria de Lemon, sin juego de palabras, y la incredulidad de su tío, como si no pudiera entender por qué un adulto inventaría algo tan ridículo como esto. Pero es cuando se enfrenta a Derek que su corazón comienza a intentar salir de su pecho.

"¡Qué demonios, Derek! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! "-Pregunta, y puede ver a su tío asintiendo, como si también quisiera saber eso.

Excepto que provienen de direcciones opuestas en ese sentimiento: su tío está tratando de descubrir por qué el hombre a quien le dio la oportunidad le está mintiendo, y Stiles está tratando de asegurarse de que Derek sepa en qué se está metiendo.

"Estoy siendo honesto. No tengo ninguna esperanza de que tu padre nos entienda o me acepte, pero esta es tu familia, y parecen una buena opción" - Derek responde a Stiles con su voz casi alfa, como si lo desafiara a contradecirlo.

Stiles no lo hace.

Porque Derek acaba de presentarse _voluntariamente_ a su familia como un hombre lobo para que todavía pueda haber dicho familia en algún momento de su vida.

Si no se van corriendo y gritando, eso es.

O echarlo de la casa.

"Eres el Alfa"-Responde, y mira mientras Derek se vuelve hacia Lemon y Brick, sus rasgos se vuelven lentamente en su forma Beta, largas orejas, patillas, el cabello loco y, finalmente, sus brillantes ojos rojos.

Stiles recurre a su familia para ver sus reacciones, y él no puede ver si son buenas o malas. Lemon tiene una mano sobre su boca, como si estuviera tratando de contener un grito. Su tío tiene las cejas tan altas que casi desaparecen en su cabello.

Y es Magnolia, de quien se habían olvidado hasta ahora, quien realmente dice algo.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, ¡esto es tan IMPRESIONANTE!"

Stiles de repente decide que está tan jodido.

⚜️

Eventualmente logran llegar a la sala de estar, porque tratar de limitar esa conversación a la oficina es, claramente, una causa perdida. Magnolia sigue mirando alternativamente entre Derek y Stiles, como si no pudiera decidir cuál de ellos es el más increíble: Derek por _ser_ un hombre lobo y Stiles por _salir con_ él. Brick los mira con recelo, como si esperara ver a uno de ellos mintiendo, o tal vez gritando que todo es una broma.

Lemon está callado. Y calculando. Sus ojos siguen de Derek a Stiles, y parece sospechosa de algo.

Eventualmente ella hablará, sin embargo, con suerte.

"Entonces ..."-Brick comienza, incómodo. -"John no te quiere cerca de Stiles porque eres un ..."-No parece capaz de terminar la oración.

"Un hombre lobo. Sí" - Responde Derek con firmeza. Ahora se está comportando como un Alfa, piensa Stiles exasperadamente, porque su novio tiene el peor momento.

"Y tú eres ... peligroso"-Brick continúa, pero Stiles no le permite continuar.

"No, no lo es"-Protesta, un poco más fuerte de lo que pretende, pero, bueno, es _Derek_. Pierde sus filtros cuando Derek está involucrado.

"Pero recuerdo que tu padre me dijo que te habían lastimado unos días antes de que te trajera aquí. Estuviste en el hospital durante tres días. Y también mencionó que te habían lastimado antes."

Stiles y Derek intercambian una mirada, y Derek casi se encoge de hombros. Es decisión de Stiles revelar todo lo que quiera.

"Es cierto, sí, pero no es como suena. No estaba herido _por_ Derek, o cualquiera de su Paquete. Son mis amigos, me protegen. Pero correr con lobos tiene sus consecuencias, y a veces no tomo las mejores decisiones, ni tengo el mejor juicio."- Explica, y Derek resopla.

"Lo que realmente quiere decir es que a veces olvida que no es un superhéroe y decide hacer las cosas solo, sin preocuparse por su propio bienestar."

"Pero hice eso incluso antes de que Derek me quisiera, o incluso podría soportarme, así que realmente no creo que deba contar en contra de Derek. No es su culpa que sufra el síndrome de Harry Potter."

Los otros tres en la habitación lo siguen mirando mientras Derek niega con la cabeza.

"¿Qué síndrome?"-Pregunta Brick, y Stiles se encoge de hombros.

"Síndrome de Harry Potter. Ya sabes, con su cosa de salvar gente. Tengo que ... ayudar. Son todo lo que tengo."-Mira a sus familiares y se encoge de hombros. -"Tenía, al menos. Yo no ..."-Se detiene y se vuelve hacia Derek, y el hombre en realidad le sonríe brevemente. Se entienden, y Derek sabe lo que está a punto de decir que probablemente lastimaría mucho al padre de Stiles, pero es la verdad.

Y necesita que su tío y sus primos lo entiendan, antes de que decidan echarlo o llamar a su padre.

"Mira, sé que papá me ama, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que quiere lo mejor para mí, y que cree que Derek tiene la culpa de todas las malas decisiones que he tomado en los últimos dos años de mi vida, y créanme, hubo _muchas_ de esas. Sé que no hace nada de esto a propósito, pero la cosa es ... "-Se detiene por un momento y respira hondo antes de continuar. -" ¿Sabías que la primera vez que Derek y yo nos besamos fue en Navidad, a finales del ¿año? Había un grupo de hombres lobo rebeldes por la ciudad, los habíamos derrotado unos días antes, y me golpearon. Ni siquiera podía creer que comenzaran las vacaciones de Navidad, estaba tan cansado y estaba bastante seguro de que mis exámenes se habían ido al infierno, porque no tenía tiempo para estudiar _en absoluto._ Pero en el lado bueno, era Navidad, y podría pasarlo con mi padre, y lo extrañaba. Solo que no lo pasé con él, porque él no estaba _allí_. Estaba fuera, cubriendo a uno de sus adjuntos, de modo que _él_ pudiera ir a casa y pasarlo con _su_ familia. No pensó en el hecho de que quería pasar la víspera de Navidad o el día de Navidad con él. Que también _éramos_ una familia. Hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero después de que mamá murió, las cosas nunca fueron iguales. Fui a la casa de Derek en la noche del 24°y volví a casa en la 26°, y papá ni siquiera se di cuenta de que no había estado en casa en absoluto. "-Suspira, y se pasa las manos por la cara un poco, tratando de no llorar. - "¿Nuestro primer beso? Derek estaba furioso porque su tío no estaba en casa para Navidad, y yo estaba en un ataque de amargura porque mi papá no estaba en casa para Navidad, y el resto de nuestra manada estaba con _sus_ familias, y nosotros éramos los únicos. izquierda. Entonces lo besé. Porque él estaba, _está_ , siempre allí. Él está allí cuando estoy herido, y cuando mi mejor amigo no contesta el teléfono, y cuando la chica que amaba no me quería, y cuando todos piensan que soy solo el estúpido chico Spaz sin superpoderes. Está allí cuando mi papá no está en casa y cuando estoy demasiado cansada para seguir corriendo. Él está ... en _casa_. _Mi casa_. De una manera que papá, o Beacon Hills, o Bluebell nunca, nunca lo serán."-Suspira y pasa las manos por la cara, respira hondo y evita mirar a Derek, porque no son muy buenos en la parte _blanda de los sentimientos de la relación_ , y esto fue mucho, nunca antes se lo había dicho a Derek, pero quería que su tío y sus primos entendieran que, sin importar lo que decidan, no dejará ir a Derek. _Por nada_.

Ni siquiera su familia.

"Soy el Alfa de mi manada." - Dice Derek de repente, sin mirar a Stiles tampoco, como si pudieran decirle a los demás sobre sus sentimientos, pero no están muy seguros de lo que quieren decirse. -"Me convertí en eso después de que mataron a mi hermana y yo maté al Alfaque la mató. Estaba amargado, roto y lleno de ira, y honestamente pensé que arruinaría todo tan, muy mal, porque nunca supe cómo liderar. No nací para eso como era mi hermana. Nunca fui bueno con la gente, o con los sentimientos, y mi manada estaba formada por adolescentes ansiosos, que no tenían _idea_ de lo que estaban haciendo. Probablemente por _eso_ los elegí, porque mientras no supieran lo que estaban haciendo, entonces tampoco verían que yo tampoco. Y el único que realmente trató de _ayudar_ fue Stiles. Me ha salvado la vida muchas veces más que yo a la suya, y yo soy el hombre lobo, tengo las _ventajas_ y, sin embargo, él es el que siempre sabe qué hacer. Si siempre estuve allí cuando él me necesitaba, entonces él siempre estuvo allí para mí, incluso antes de que supiera que necesitaba a _alguien_. Yo ... solo me queda un tío. Toda mi familia murió en un incendio hace ocho años, y yo soy ... La mujer que lo hizo fue una _cazadora_ , que quería que toda mi familia muriera por algo sobre lo que no teníamos _control_ : nacimos así. Stiles es mi familia más que nadie. Lo necesito, y la única forma en que lo dejaré ir es cuando me diga que _ya no quiere_ estar conmigo. Hasta entonces, _destrozaré_ el mundo por él."

Y luego, hay silencio.

Magnolia sigue mirando entre su padre y su hermana y luego de regreso a Stiles y Derek, y sus ojos están realmente llenos de lágrimas. Lemon mira hacia abajo y Stiles no puede ver su rostro. Él espera que Dios esté bien con ellos, porque si no lo está, él es carne muerta. Su tío se ve ... enojado.

Eso no es bueno.

"Entonces ... uhm ... ¿debería ... hacer las maletas y marcharme? Les dije que era mucho más problema de lo que valgo ".

Derek gruñe cuando dice eso, y su tío se levanta, tirándolo de un brazo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

" _Nunca_ digas eso. Nunca, Stiles. Eres el hijo de Claudia, y si alguna vez, incluso por un momento, hubiera pensado que tu padre estaba manejando las cosas tan mal, habría venido y te habría traído aquí."

"No fue tan malo, tío Brick, papá hizo lo que creía que era mejor." - Protesta Stiles, porque _ama a_ su padre en pedazos, no quiere culpar al hombre por sus malas decisiones de vida.

Su tío no responde, solo resopla un poco y se aleja, manteniendo las manos sobre el hombro de Stiles.

"Te quedas aquí. No sé qué hacer con tu novio sobre esta situación, y no puedo decirte que sigas con tu vida con él, porque yo no soy tu padre, y él es quien realmente puede decir estas cosas, pero ahora digo que Derek es bienvenido aquí cuando quiere, y que no me importa lo que sea mientras te quiera tanto."

Stiles en realidad no puede decir nada, porque teme que comenzará a llorar si lo hace, así que abraza a su tío nuevamente.

Cuando se separan, Brick se vuelve hacia Derek y lo mira, señalando con el dedo.

"Sin embargo, si lo lastimas, no me importa qué tipo de cosa eres, te perseguiré y haré experimentos contigo hasta que no puedas soportarlo más".

"Si alguna vez lo lastimo, me ofreceré por ello." - Responde Derek, que parece ser la respuesta correcta, porque Brick le sonríe y le ofrece la mano para estrecharla.

Lo sacuden y Stiles sonríe ampliamente, un poco más tranquilo. Oh, bueno, no estuvo tan mal.

"Todavía eres mayor que él." - Dice Lemon, bruscamente, -"Y eres un hombre lobo. Y un Alfa, que suena muy importante, sea lo que sea que eso signifique. Stiles tiene diecisiete años. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo mejor para él? ¿Estar a tu lado, a su edad?" - Pregunta ella, y Derek la mira bruscamente.

Bien, entonces no deberían haberse preocupado por convencer a su tío, deberían haberse preocupado por convencer a _Lemon_.

"Soy el líder de mi manada. Lo que yo diga es la regla. Y Stiles es mi compañero. Eso es todo"-Responde, su voz enojada por primera vez, mirando a Lemon.

Sin embargo, Lemon no retrocede y se miran por unos momentos. Stiles mira a Brick, y luego a Magnolia, y luego los tres vuelven a mirar a Lemon y Derek.

De repente, Lemon sonríe y ofrece su mano para que Derek la _bese_.

No temblar, besar.

Y, lo que es aún más absurdo, _Derek lo hace_.

"Bienvenido a la familia."- Ella ofrece, y eso es todo.

_Tienen los Breelands de su lado._


	6. Peter and Pack Business

**Peter and Pack Business**

" _Realmente_ no hay _nada_ aquí."-  
Observa Derek, mientras él y Stiles están en medio del bosque, el Alfa mira a su alrededor con incredulidad.

"Debería estar realmente ofendido porque pensaste que estaba mintiendo." - Responde Stiles, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

"No pensé que mentías, en realidad pensé que aún no habías encontrado nada, pero ... no hay _nada_."-La voz de Derek está llena de asombro, y eso llama la atención de Stiles.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-Pregunta, mirando a su novio, mientras el hombre lobo observa el bosque.

"Significa que este es un territorio no reclamado." - Responde Derek.

Stiles realmente no sabe lo que se supone que significa, pero espera que todo lo que existe sea algo bueno.

⚜️

La verdad es que el problema no es _ellos_. El problema es Beacon Hills.

Jackson le gusta burlarse de Stiles veces que él es el Bella a Edward de Derek - incluso tienen algo chico del Sheriff pasando - pero la comparación realmente debería parar allí, porque la chica de ese libro _atrajo_ problemas con ella y todo el mundo a su alrededor: Stiles no lo hace el _atraer_ problemas, simplemente tiene un don para _encontrarlos_ , especialmente cuando la manada lo necesita.

Es una de las cosas que a Peter le gusta del chico: no el problema para encontrar parte, sino la parte en la que nunca se escapa. Él nunca se rinde. Nunca deja a nadie atrás, ni siquiera cuando no le gustaba Derek, o cuando el grupo Alpha estaba en la ciudad, y ninguno de los niños confiaba en él, y él mismo necesitaba ser rescatado.

Stiles regresó por él cuando su sobrino no lo haría, y Peter estaría agradecido por eso para siempre. Nada cambiaría eso.

No está bromeando cuando dice que Stiles es su favorito.

Sí, cuando se había despertado de su coma por primera vez, estaba furioso y cegado por el dolor y la locura, y después de eso, cuando había matado a Laura, loco por el poder Alfa. Realmente, de _verdad_ , no sabía lo que había estado haciendo. Nunca, _nunca_ , la habría matado si hubiera estado pensando con claridad, pero para cuando realmente pudo _moverse_ después del incendio, era puro instinto, y su instinto le decía que Laura era su Alfa, y ella lo había _dejado. detrás_.

Sin embargo, no hablaron de estas cosas ahora. Fue en el pasado, se suponía que ser olvidado, si no se le perdona - Derek porque nunca se lo perdonaría, y, más importante, _que_ nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo por completo - y ahora todos estaban un paquete grande, feliz.

Viviendo en un pueblo que atraía a las llamas como polillas, solo Dios sabe por qué.

Esa fue la razón por la cual, cuando Derek regresó de Bluebell contando sobre el pequeño pueblo que estaba _completamente_ sin reclamar, sin criaturas, estaba completamente a bordo con la idea de su sobrino.

Que comiencen de nuevo, desde cero, sin una casa fantasma que los persiga, sin recuerdos de asesinatos y asesinatos, sin cazadores locales que los molesten y los vigilen cada hora del día.

Déjalos ser _libres_ de nuevo.

En campanilla.

⚜️

Entonces Stiles consigue un trabajo. Está bien con sus calificaciones en la escuela, y el dinero que está trabajando como recepcionista para la práctica de su tío es muy bienvenido: quiere comprar un automóvil.

No es que alguien realmente _necesitara_ un auto en Bluebell, pero extraña poder ... conducir. Le gusta conducir, disfruta de la libertad que conlleva entrar y conducir sin sentido. Algunas de sus mejores citas con Derek involucraban al Camaro, o el Jeep, y solo conducían.

Había pasado casi un mes desde la visita de Derek, y está un poco decepcionado de que su novio no haya vuelto a Bluebell otra vez; hablaban todos los días por teléfono, por supuesto, a veces más de una vez, pero no es lo mismo.

Es tiempo de Navidad y él también está bastante decepcionado con su padre. El hombre llamó, por supuesto, pero sus conversaciones diarias se habían atenuado un poco, yendo una vez cada dos días, y ahora tenía suerte si hablaban más de una vez por semana. Es como si su padre ya no lo extrañara, y es como matar a Stiles un poco por dentro, pero vivirá.

Él piensa.

De todos modos, la víspera de Navidad había sido un asunto un poco deprimente en la casa de los Breelands. Magnolia había ido a Orlando con amigos, pero Stiles había rechazado ir con ella porque, sinceramente, estar _lejos_ de Bluebell y, sin embargo, no poder _ir a casa_ , hubiera sido peor que simplemente quedarse donde estaba, haciendo su tiempo. como un buen recluso en la versión de prisión para adolescentes de su padre. 

El día de Navidad, se levanta temprano y cocina el desayuno para su tío y Lemon. Su primo llega aproximadamente a las nueve, luciendo un poco sorprendido por la cantidad de comida en la mesa.

“¿Estamos esperando a alguien más?”-Pregunta ella, ayudándolo a poner la mesa sin tener que preguntar.

"Realmente no. Solo pensé que sería bueno tomar un desayuno familiar, ya que la víspera de Navidad aprestaba." - Explica con voz alegre, y Lemon resopla con delicadeza.

“No usaría esas palabras, pero sí. Fue una noche horrible. "-Dice ella, y Stiles en realidad la _mira_ , viendo que está más pálida de lo normal, y ni siquiera está usando maquillaje.

UH oh.

"¿Algo más sucedió anoche?"-Pregunta, tratando de no entrometerse, pero no puede evitarlo. Ella es familia, y se ve miserable: él quiere ayudar, y para ayudar, tiene que saber qué está pasando.

Lemon se ve indeciso por un momento, antes de suspirar y aceptar la taza de café que le da.

Se sientan en la sala de sol, dejando que Brick duerma un poco más antes de llamarlo para el desayuno. Lemon se acurruca en el sofá y Stiles se sienta a su lado, preocupada.

"Lavon vino a mi casa anoche." - Comienza, tomando un sorbo de su café y mirando hacia abajo, parpadeando rápidamente. Oh, Dios, va a llorar. - "Le prometí que lo ayudaría a convencer a Ruby de que se quedara en Bluebell, que se mudara aquí, y en su lugar, terminó descubriendo que tuvimos una aventura. Ella rompió con él y se fue, y ahora él me odia. Me dijo que nunca me perdonaría por lo que hice."-Ella inhala un poco al final, pero en realidad no llora.

Cuando la mira fijamente, Stiles puede ver sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, pero ninguno de ellos cae.

"Él no es adecuado para ti, Lemon."-Dice Stiles suavemente, y ella lo mira, un poco molesta, claramente lo ha escuchado antes como una especie de premio de consolación. -"No, escúchame, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que nos conocemos desde hace apenas tres meses, pero tú ... Lavon es un gran tipo, no se puede negar eso, pero es ... predecible. Él es como George en ese aspecto, y sé que amabas a George, y que tal vez aún amas a Lavon, pero ambos un poco ... pálidos cuando estás cerca. Si los tomas, te aburrirás. Necesita a alguien que lo desafíe, que lo mantenga alerta, impredecible y estable. No necesitas que alguien te cuide, necesitas a alguien que pueda _seguir el ritmo/_ contigo. "-Hace una pausa, y Lemon en realidad parece que está considerando lo que está diciendo. - "Mira, tengo una amiga, su nombre es Lydia. Ella es un poco como tú, y su novio es ... un idiota. Él es mi amigo ahora, es una manada, así que no puedo deshacerme de él exactamente, pero la única forma en que están trabajando es porque todo lo que pasaron antes de que se convirtiera en un hombre lobo adecuado. Porque en realidad pensó que lo había perdido, y creo que eso es lo que anuló el aburrimiento que finalmente habría sentido. Y, por supuesto, ahora tiene tantos poderes y recursos adicionales que ella no está aburrida de él, de lo contrario, no habrían durado. Y no quiero que tengas que pasar por lo que _nosotros_ pasó para que Jackson y Lydia pudieran hacerlo, porque no te lo mereces. Encontrarás a alguien increíble para ti cuando estés lista, y Lavon te perdonará, porque eres increíble y nadie puede enojarse contigo por mucho tiempo. Tu eres _muy_ increíble."- Termina, y lemon niega con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras ella suspira con cariño.

"Gracias." - Responde, y Stiles se arriesga y la abraza, porque, bueno, ¿por qué no? Ella es su prima, ¡maldita sea! -"¿Qué _le_ sucedió a este amigo tuyo?"-Pregunta finalmente cuando se separan, y Stiles parece un poco avergonzado.

“¿Se convirtió en un lagarto asesino, siendo controlado por un psicópata en mi escuela? Ahora es genial, sin embargo."

Lemon lo mira fijamente, sin querer creer en lo que dice, pero ella lo deja ir.

Claramente, ella ha decidido que la mejor manera de lidiar con todo el asunto de Stiles y lo Sobrenatural es ignorar la mayor parte y pretender que no le importa el resto.

Finalmente llaman a Brick a la mesa, y tienen un desayuno familiar muy tranquilo. Mientras guardan las cosas del desayuno, suena el timbre y los tres intercambian una mirada: no esperan a nadie. Magnolia no se presentará hasta la víspera de Año Nuevo, cualquier paciente de Brick lo habría llamado y no hubiera venido aquí, y es demasiado temprano para cualquier visita social para Lemon.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Stiles va a buscar la puerta, y cuando la abre, su boca se abre en estado de shock.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí ?!"-Exclama, y Lemon y su tío vienen a la sala para ver de qué se trata la conmoción.

“Bien, bien, Stiles, ¿es esa una forma de tratar a tu tío político? No un "Te extrañé mucho, tío Peter". o '¡Oh, me alegra mucho verte, tío Peter!' o incluso mejor, '¡Me he aburrido de tu mente sin tu ingenio y asco rápido, tío Peter!".

“Nunca en mi vida te he llamado tío Peter. _Derek_ no te llama tío Peter." - Responde Stiles, mirando al hombre en la puerta, y Peter sonríe ampliamente.

"Eso es porque soy demasiado joven para tener un hombre del tamaño de mi sobrino."-Responde, y Stiles niega con la cabeza, -"¿No me vas a invitar?"

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?"-Pregunta, y luego Lemon decide intervenir.

"¡Modales, Stiles!"-Ella regaña, sonriendo ampliamente.

Oh hombre. Está bien, quiere que Lemon sea feliz, pero no.

Simplemente no.

“¿Tío, dices? Derek's? ¡Ciertamente no! ¡Alguien tan joven!" - Exclama, y Stiles cierra los ojos, abre la puerta un poco más y se aparta.

"Entra"-Susurra, sabiendo que Peter lo escuchará sin ningún problema.

“Por qué, gracias, Stiles. Pero antes ... "-Dice el hombre, sonriendo de nuevo y alejándose de la puerta, mostrando la calle detrás de él.

La calle donde _su propio Jeep lo_ está esperando.

Con Isaac al frente.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!"-Grita, casi encogiéndose cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que suena como Magnolia en este momento, pero no le importa.

Cuando llega a la calle, Isaac abre los brazos y Stiles se arroja sobre él, sin preocuparse por su peso. Isaac puede soportarlo.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!". - Pregunta cuando se alejan (e Isaac lo deja en el suelo. No está muy dispuesto a admitir que Isaac realmente puede _levantarlo_ ).

“Bueno, creo que Peter quiere hablar contigo y con tu tío primero, así que tendrás que esperar. Pero esto es tuyo." - Dice, ofreciéndole las llaves.

"¡Oh, cariño, te extrañé _mucho_!"-Grita Stiles, abrazando tanto de su Jeep como puede alcanzar. Isaac sonríe detrás de él.

“Stiles, vamos. Necesito hablar con tu encantadora familia”-Peter llama, y Stiles le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, alejándose del Jeep y hacia la casa.

"Te mantienes alejado de mi prima, Peter, lo digo en serio." - Dice, fulminante, y Peter le sonríe.

“¿No es simplemente _adorable_?”-Se pregunta lemon, haciendo caso omiso de ladrillo, que está mirando a Peter también. - “Al igual que un gatito enojado! El día que Derek nos dijo que había elegido a Stiles como su compañero, podría haber llorado de alegría. "-Peter termina, siguiendo a Lemon a la casa.

Ella se ríe de su comentario, un sonido ligero, más ligero de lo que Stiles ha escuchado en los tres meses que ha estado aquí.

¿Oh hombre, por qué? ¿Por qué Peter, por qué?

“Peter, este es mi tío, Brick Breeland. Tío Brick, este es el tío de Derek, Peter Hale. Por favor, no juzguen a Derek según este hombre, no se parecen en nada. "-Dice Stiles.

Peter y su tío se dan la mano, y Peter lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

“Espero que no. Derek no tiene nada de mi delicadeza y buen gusto."

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco hacia Isaac, y el rubio le sonríe.

“Este es Isaac. Es el primer hombre lobo de Derek, y mi amigo."

Isaac tímidamente le ofrece su mano a Brick, quien la sacude dubitativamente.

“Es muy agradable para conocer a la familia de Derek, pero ¿por qué _están_ aquí?”-Les ofrece asientos con un gesto, y los dos hombres lobo sentarse, el Breelands y Stiles haciendo lo mismo.

“Derek me dijo que eres muy consciente de su condición de hombre lobo. También me dijo que sabes que es un hombre lobo alfa, lo que significa que es responsable de nuestra manada, y que hasta ahora ha estado haciendo un gran trabajo, considerando nuestra ... especial circunstancias. La cosa es que Beacon Hills es un lugar muy difícil para cualquier ser sobrenatural. No sé cuánto de eso te ha dicho Stiles, pero vivir allí es una pesadilla: demasiadas criaturas que luchan por esa área, solo Dios sabe por qué, prefiero vivir en otro lugar, pero nuestra familia había estado allí. viviendo allí por generaciones. Antes del _incendio_ , nuestra familia podía darse el lujo de vivir allí; teníamos fuerza en números. Ahora no. Lo cual es, en última instancia, lo que resultó en que Stiles estuviera aquí: es tanto caos, mucho caos, tantos problemas, que ha sido _herido_ más de una _vez_ , y esto solo tiende a empeorar cada vez más en su _posición_ como el _segundo_ de Derek al mando y siendo su _compañero_."

Se toma un momento para mirar a Lemon y Brick, dejándolos asimilarlo todo antes de continuar.

"Sin embargo, no estamos apegados a esa tierra. Si puedo decirlo, Derek y yo preferiríamos dejar todo lo que viene con esa tierra detrás de nosotros. Por supuesto, nada es tan simple como parece, ya que la mayoría de nuestro grupo está formado por adolescentes que todavía están en la escuela, pero ninguno de ellos tiene lo que llamarías familias ideales, y nunca pensamos en movernos porque, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría de los humanos podrían pensar, la mayoría de los territorios hoy en día ya son reclamados por alguna criatura sobrenatural u otra, con unidades más poderosas que nuestra pequeña y pintoresca manada. "-Otra pausa y Stiles apenas puede respirar. ¿Peter dice lo que cree que está diciendo?

“Cuando Derek vino aquí hace _tres meses_ , se dio cuenta de algo: Bluebell es un _territorio no reclamado_. No hay una sola criatura aquí, es como ... un nuevo comienzo. Aquí, podemos reconstruir nuestra fuerza, mantener la paz en el territorio y comenzar de nuevo ya que nosotros nos convertirmos en familia. No les importa mudarse después de la graduación, algunos de ellos incluso antes, para que nuestra manada pueda tener lo que todos merecemos: paz. Tranquilo. Un ambiente saludable para que seamos una manada. "-Se detiene de nuevo, mirando a Lemon y Brick con seriedad ahora, y Stiles se da cuenta en este momento de por qué Peter siempre es el enviado para hacer las cosas de _embajador_ para ellos: es bueno para hablar. Realmente bueno. Debería comenzar a practicar Derecho nuevamente.

"Pero, por supuesto, en última instancia, se trata de Derek y Stiles. Y no nos atrevemos a intentar razonar con el Sheriff, debido a que el hombre es todos menos un tipo _razonable_ y ni siquiera trates de negarlo, Stiles, que fuiste _enviado_ a Bluebell, por amor de Dios."-Dice Peter, Stiles incluso antes posiblepiensa en abrir la boca. -

"Así que esto los deja a ustedes dos como los adultos responsables del _compañero_ de nuestro Alfa. ¿Nos dan el permiso para restablecer _nuestro paquete_ aquí?"

⚜️

Hay silencio en la casa por un tiempo, porque lo que sea que Breelands había estado esperando por este sorprendente visitante, ciertamente no había sido _esto_.

Stiles mismo no había estado esperando esto.

“¿Qué significa todo esto significa?."- Ladrillo termina pidiendo, confusión escrita en su rostro. - “Nosotros no tenemos que conceder permiso para que hagas nada!"-Continúa.

Peter piensa por un momento, antes de responder, mientras Isaac y Stiles intercambian una mirada: la cosa es que, por más que parezcan humanos la mayor parte del tiempo, los hombres lobo _no son_ humanos. Hay muchas reglas y etiqueta que deben seguirse para que las cosas funcionen correctamente: su falta de atención a estos protocolos y tal fue lo que atrajo la atención del Paquete Alfa hacia ellos. No iban a cometer el mismo error dos veces, y obedecerían todas las reglas del libro si eso significaba que su manada estaba a salvo.

“Significa que, como no se reclama esta tierra, tenemos que diferir a alguien que pueda responder _por_ la tierra. Como su familia tiene un interés personal en este asunto, ya que sus vidas son las que realmente _cambiarán_ un poco si nos mudamos aquí, usted tiene el derecho, como humanos, de negarnos el acceso. En última instancia, podríamos desafiarte y luchar en algún tipo de competencia por la tierra, pero en este caso, lo que sucederá es que no nos moveremos en absoluto, porque mi familia _no_ será desafinada. "-Responde Stiles, antes Peter puede decir cualquier cosa y, de acuerdo con sus posiciones en la manada, él puede.

Es el compañero de Derek para todos los asuntos que cuentan, y eso lo hace el segundo en cualquier jerarquía que tengan, incluso si es el humano.

"Exactamente"-Peter confirma:-"Iríamos al alcalde, y lo haremos, para que podamos ver dónde podemos construir nuestra casa o comprar una existente, pero primero, debemos saber si nos permite mudarnos."-Tener una manada de hombres lobo como la nuestra en una ciudad de este tamaño puede ser bastante beneficioso, financieramente, principalmente, porque la manada Hale está bien, pero habrá caídas, y tendrás que vivir con cualquier elección que elijas. Lo bueno _y_ lo malo.

"¿Qué pasa si decimos que no?"-Lemon pregunta calculadoramente.

"No, nos movemos." - Responde Peter, encogiéndose de hombros un poco. - "Probablemente continuaremos en Beacon Hills este año, trataremos de alejarnos en el próximo, porque ahora que se nos ha mostrado esta posibilidad de paz, no Creo que cualquiera de nosotros querrá quedarse allí. Eventualmente, Stiles te dejará, porque, incluso si has sido maravilloso con él durante tres meses, incluso un año, Scott ha estado allí para él toda su vida. Derek ha arriesgado su vida por él cada vez que lo necesitaba. Lydia prospera a su lado, y Jackson necesita a alguien que pueda derribarlo una o dos clavijas sin violencia, y Erica y Boyd necesitan que se sienta seguro. Isaac necesita que sepa que su pasado no es su culpa. _Yo_ necesito que me mantiene conectado a tierra. Su manada, su _familia_ siempre lo necesitará, lo que él y Derek tienen no es simplemente una aventura, una tendencia de citas, algo que desaparecerá pronto. Nosotros _necesitamos_ a Stiles, porque es una parte de nosotros de una manera que el Sheriff parece no entender. Lo necesitamos al igual que necesitamos a Derek, Scott y todos los demás. Si se trata de eso ..."-Se detiene y mira a Stiles, esperando que termine.

"Si se trata de eso, mi manada siempre vendrá primero." - Termina diciendo con firmeza, aunque con algo de pesar, porque es la verdad, y este no es el momento de medir sus palabras. Todo tiene que ser presentado antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

"¿Qué pasa si decimos que sí, entonces?"-Pregunta Brick, y Peter, Isaac y Stiles se miran el uno al otro antes de que Peter responda.

"Entonces _te_ conviertes en manada. Y _que_ siempre van a ser lo primero también."

⚜️

Brick era el hermano mayor de Claudia. Él la cuidó cuando era pequeña, y amenazó con matar a uno o dos hombres cuando ella comenzó a salir, y él había sido quien apoyó su decisión de ir tan lejos para la universidad porque eso era lo que ella quería.

Ella fue a Stanford, y conoció a John Stilinski, y se casaron tan pronto como se graduó. John era dos años mayor que ella y, en general, era un buen hombre. Él _adoraba a_ Claudia de una manera que el ladrillo encontró entrañable, y ella claramente se había convertido en su mundo entero. La primera vez que había venido de visita, les había dicho que ya no tenía a sus padres, que habían fallecido hace unos años, y que Claudia lo era _todo_ para él.

Se establecieron en su ciudad natal, y lo visitarían varias veces al año, antes de que Stiles naciera. Las visitas se volvieron menos frecuentes cuando llegó el bebé, y Brick tuvo que admitir que cuando su esposa lo dejó perdió un poco de la voluntad de _estar_ con John y Claudia y su hijo. Eran tan _perfectos_. Tenían un hogar, un niño adorable, y se amaban tanto que le _dolía el_ corazón al estar cerca de ellos. ¿Por qué no podría _él_ tener eso?

¿Por qué su esposa lo había dejado?

¿Por qué no podía amarlo como John claramente amaba a su hermana?

Finalmente, se hicieron cada vez más distantes, y él vivió para sus niñas y su práctica.

Luego llegaron las noticias sobre el cáncer de Claudia y sobre el diagnóstico de Stiles con TDAH, y él se sintió tan _culpable_ que no tuvo el coraje de ir a visitarlos nunca más, porque había pasado tanto tiempo celoso de lo que sentían. sí era culpa suya que ahora esa familia se hubiera desmoronado.

Mirando hacia atrás, se dio cuenta del error de sus caminos, pero ninguno de ellos era más grande que el error que había cometido con Stiles.

El niño había perdido a su madre y, aparentemente, también a su padre. John adoraba al niño, claramente, pero ¿qué había estado haciendo que los hizo crecer tan separados? ¿Qué había pasado que Stiles se sentía más cerca de una _manada de hombres lobo_ (¿y cuál es su vida, como dice Stiles, que una oración como esa ni siquiera es una broma?) Que a su propia familia. De todos modos, ¿qué había llevado a Stiles a involucrarse en algo de esto? El niño les había contado que Scott había sido mordido, y él les contó la culpa que sentía por ello, pero lo que sucedió primero, él y un amigo _buscando un cuerpo en el bosque._ , ¿qué fue eso si no fue un grito desesperado por ayuda? Una desesperada necesidad de atención de su única figura paterna, un deseo de estar más cerca del Sheriff, ya que no parecía ser capaz de estar cerca de su propio _padre_.

Y ahora esta situación en todos los aspectos: enviar al niño sin saber lo que Derek y su manada significaban para él, sin importarle lo que le había estado haciendo a Stiles. Cuánto le dolía estar lejos de su familia, de la que había _elegido_ formar parte, de la que había ayudado a construir.

Fue cruel e irracional, y claramente John pensó que estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, pero no lo hizo.

No lo estaba, y Brick ya había estado demasiado ausente en la vida de su sobrino como para dejar que las dudas de su padre lastimaran aún más al niño.

Y es por eso por lo que Brick dijo que sí.

Podrían venir a Bluebell.

_Él se encargaría de una reunión con el propio alcalde Lavon._


	7. Chapter 7

**A House and A Home**

“Entonces, ¿qué tipo de casa _están_ buscamos?”-Pregunta lemon, con todo el entusiasmo y la energía.

Son tres días después de Navidad, e Isaac y Peter se quedan en la única posada de la ciudad, mientras buscan casas o simplemente la tierra para construir. Hablaron con Lavon, sin Lemon, por supuesto, y él acordó ayudarlos a encontrar todas las tierras y propiedades que estaban a la venta en el área. Entonces, eso es lo que están haciendo ahora, preparándose para salir y encontrar un nuevo _hogar_ para Hale Pack.

“Esa es realmente la decisión de Stiles, ya que será su casa más que la de cualquier otra. Por supuesto, nos quedaremos allí, y si Derek quiere seguir la tradición de su padre, la mayoría de la familia vivirá en la casa, o al menos cerca. Los que tienen ... _intereses_ generalmente se mudan de la casa, por supuesto. "  
-Dice, sonriendo a Lemon, y haciéndola sonrojar. - "Pero como Stiles es el _compañero_ de Alpha y Derek no está aquí, es su decisión de todos modos ".

"Creo que quiero una casa nueva." - Dice Stiles desde su lugar junto a Lemon. - "Deberíamos buscar tierra cerca del bosque, tal vez algo cerca del lago; Creo que eso estaría bien. No quiero vivir en una casa con _historia_ detrás. Si estamos haciendo esto, _estamos teniendo un nuevo comienzo_ , entonces deberíamos ir hasta el _FINAL_."

Peter tararea de acuerdo, pero no le presta atención a Stiles.

Está prestando atención a la prima de Stiles.

Stiles suspira, y trata de acostumbrarse a la idea de que Peter golpeará a Lemon, y probablemente saldrán, ¿y, sinceramente? Probablemente serán buenos el uno para el otro. Peter tiene un ingenio rápido, es terriblemente inteligente y un poco loco (no es un loco psicópata, un loco loco. El tipo de loco que solía ser antes del incendio, como le dijo Derek). Lemon sería más feliz con alguien como él que con cualquier otro tipo de persona; ella ciertamente sería más feliz con él que con Lavon o George.

Derek va a _voltear_.

⚜️

Encuentran tierra cerca del lugar de Lavon. Frente a la casa del alcalde, en realidad. El bosque detrás de él, frente al lago, con tierra suficiente para que no tengan ningún tipo de problema durante la luna llena, lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad como para no tener ningún tipo de problema con el territorio, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para No será extraño para ellos vivir allí solos.

Y lo harán.

Stiles sabe que lo harán.

Peter se dedica a la adquisición de la tierra con la ayuda de Lemon, y Stiles lo lleva a él y a Isaac a casa, señalando pequeños detalles en la ciudad, solo conduciendo un poco.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, ahora?" - Pregunta Stiles.

Isaac suspira.

“Bueno, Peter y yo nos mudamos oficialmente aquí ahora. Vamos a conseguir un apartamento o algo así, y voy a transferir escuelas tan pronto como comience el año. Scott y Melissa son los siguientes: Scott quiere venir ahora, pero Melissa quiere encontrar un trabajo primero”.

"El tío Brick puede ayudarla con eso, él _es_ médico después de todo." - Comenta Stiles, e Isaac asiente.

“Lydia y Jackson ya comenzaron a buscar escuelas cerca de aquí, para ir al trabajo. Se irían y vivirían en dormitorios, pero Jackson ha estado un poco inestable en los últimos meses. Creemos que debe tener algo que ver con que vengas aquí, y que pierda a alguien demasiado cercano a él."

"¡No me _perdió_! ¡Le llamé! ¡Te enviamos un mensaje de texto!"

"Sí, _lo_ sabemos, pero ya sabes cómo se pone Jackson." - Comenta Isaac, y Stiles suspira profundamente.

Si, él lo sabe.

Jackson se pone raro y torpe de vez en cuando, y comienza a repensar todo en su vida. Comienza a pensar que no es lo suficientemente bueno como para ser una manada, o que Lydia no merece tener que vivir con alguien como él, comienza a pensar que sus padres no lo _aman_ , sino que solo se _compadecen de_ él. Comienza a pensar que Derek no puede soportarlo, y que Peter lo desprecia, que las bromas de Erica son en realidad cómo se siente ella, y que Boyd piensa que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ser una manada. Comienza a pensar que Allison y Scott lo culpan por lo que hizo como Kanima.

Y es entonces cuando necesita que Stiles venga a rescatarlo, que le dé un poco de sentido y le haga _ver_ que es una manada.

En cierto modo, es casi como si Stiles fuera su padre real. Ha vivido lo suficiente en una manada para saber que realmente se necesitan _mutuamente_ , todos ellos, pero Jackson necesita la estabilidad que viene con una manada más que la mayoría de los demás.

"¿Qué hay de Allison?"

Esa es la parte difícil. Jackson y Lydia pueden venir a vivir a Bluebell porque tienen la excusa de estar juntos y querer irse. Sus padres _esperan_ que se vayan en el momento en que se gradúen. Erica y Boyd son iguales, Erica ha tenido tantas peleas con su madre que prácticamente vive con Derek, y cuando puede, con Boyd.

Derek, por supuesto, puede hacer lo que le plazca, y si Melissa está de acuerdo con su plan de mudanza, Scott es dorado.

Allison, sin embargo, es otra lata de gusanos.

"Le dijo a su padre que la manada se iba." - Comienza Isaac, y Stiles se encoge.

"¿En esa redacción, exactamente?"-Pregunta.

"Sí" -Isaac está de acuerdo.

"Oh hombre."

"Bastante, sí. Cuando ella _aclaró_ que _la manada la_ incluía, él se volteó un poco, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. Tiene dieciocho años, puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, y él lo sabe. No obtuve todos los detalles, pero él amenazó con no ayudarla, ya sabes, económicamente, y Derek la respaldó, diciéndole que pagaría por su educación. Ella se negó a decirle a su padre a dónde nos mudaríamos, y le dijo que, si miraba, nunca volvería a hablar con él, y después de todo con los Fae ..."-Isaac se apaga y deja de hablar.

La cosa con los Fae había sido _mala_.

Vivían en medio del bosque en Beacon Hills, y no había ninguna razón para involucrarse en el negocio de la manada. O no había habido hasta que los Cazadores comenzaron a venir por todo el bosque debido al desorden que Gerard había creado con los Kanima, y se habían metido directamente en el territorio Fae, enojando tanto a las criaturas que habían decidido atacar de nuevo: El problema es que no atraparon a los cazadores en sus ataques, solo atraparon a la manada.

Se las arreglaron para negociar con la manada con bastante facilidad, Peter había sido su embajador, y Derek se las arregló para no arruinar nada, y ya habían terminado, cuando Chris decidió que necesitaba _eliminar la amenaza_ , y los persiguió, atacando los Fae, o al menos _intentarlo_.

Su magia era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no hacer ninguna diferencia, pero las criaturas ya no confiaban en la manada, especialmente porque había sido uno de los que había llevado al cazador al dominio Fae, y cuando la buscó, Allison se dio cuenta de que ella papá estaba usando un rastreador en su teléfono nuevamente.

Casi los había matado a todos, y por nada, ya que los Fae estaban en paz. Podrían haber tenido un aliado en el bosque, y Chris habían atornillado que para ellos _gravemente_ , poniendo sus vidas en peligro debido a la paranoia sencilla.

Desde ese día, Allison dejó en claro que ya no confiaba en Chris con nada. Primero fue manada y luego argentina, y nunca, _jamás_ , seguiría los pasos de su padre. Cuando el desastre que creó su padre se resolvió lo mejor que pudo, fue entonces cuando Derek finalmente se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba _con_ ellos. Ella era la compañera de Scott, y Derek había llegado a aceptar eso.

Por supuesto, Derek había tenido un poco de rencor al principio, pero las cosas estaban bien después de eso.

Si no quería que su padre supiera dónde iba a vivir, bueno, las cosas iban mal entre ellos.

"Desearía que hubiera otra forma con esos dos." - Susurró Stiles, frunciendo el ceño ante el camino, e Isaac suspiró.

"Chris ha sido un cazador durante demasiado tiempo para cambiar su vida ahora".

"Es un poco triste que ni siquiera lo haga por su _hija_ ". - Dice Stiles cuando llegan a la casa de Breelands.

"Él ayudó a su propia esposa a suicidarse".

Se quedan en silencio después de eso, contemplando cuán jodidamente están la mayoría de sus familias.

Bueno, ¿a quién engaña _más_ Stiles? Está en Bluebells por su padre, ¡maldita sea! Todos están jodidos. El único adulto sano en todo este negocio es Melissa. E incluso eso puede ser un poco parcial, porque aceptó todo con Scott tan rápido que daba miedo.

En general, son un grupo bastante jodido. Pero, a decir verdad, Stiles ni siquiera podía imaginar su vida sin uno solo de sus amigos raros e inadaptados. Él los ama como familia, como que _pertenecen_ juntos.

Son paquete

Eso es casi todo lo que importa, ¿ _verdad_?

⚜️

Peter tarda tres días en encontrar tierra, y un solo día en una ciudad llamada _Mobile_ para encontrar un arquitecto decente para hacer planes para su casa.

Su casa.

El único Stiles está, en ese mismo momento, trabajando en hacer exactamente lo _que_ quieren. De vez en cuando recibe algunos mensajes de texto con la pregunta más tonta y loca, como _¿Cuántos baños, porque no estoy compartiendo_ , y _cómo hacemos el recuento de habitaciones? ¿Uno para cada uno y luego uno de sobra?_ Cosas que habían estado planeando para su futuro: un futuro juntos, que no estaba amenazado a cada paso, que ya no era un pensamiento o concepto amorfo de "futuro".

Está viniendo.

Están construyendo una casa juntos, y su manada se está moviendo por todo el país para estar con ellos, y la mayoría de los adolescentes que en realidad son manadas no tienen idea de lo que harían con sus vidas en el futuro, pero lo que sí saben es que Ellos van a estar juntos.

De alguna manera, después de todo lo que han pasado, eso es todo lo que importa.

Él y Melissa habían hablado, y Stiles prometió hablar con su tío y ayudarla a encontrar un trabajo. Ella se niega a vivir _en_ la casa con ellos, pero él había _estado_ en Bluebell, y sabía que cualquier cosa dentro de la ciudad estaría lo suficientemente cerca como para que la manada siempre estuviera junta.

Lydia y Jackson ya habían decidido que se mudarían con Derek y Stiles, al igual que Isaac y Peter, y Erica y Boyd; al menos durante los primeros meses. Derek había visto las fotos y algunos borradores de planos, y sabe que hay suficiente espacio alrededor de la casa principal para que todas las parejas puedan construir casas alrededor de las suyas y vivir allí con calma.

Habría un gran _paquete de Hale_ una vez más. Su espíritu está en paz por primera vez en casi una _década_ porque ... porque tiene una familia de nuevo. Algo que esperar, y esperar, y luchar, y simplemente _tener_. Y le guste o no, todo se debe a Stiles y su terquedad.

Si no fuera por Stiles, Derek no tendría a Scott en su manada, ni a Melissa. Jackson no tendría a alguien a quien correr sin sentirse amenazada, y Lydia no tendría a alguien que la desafiara de vez en cuando. Allison no tendría a alguien a quien enfatizar con la muerte de su madre, Erica y Boyd nunca habrían regresado a él, porque nunca los habría buscado de nuevo.

Nunca se habría rendido y admitió que no tenía idea de lo que había estado haciendo en ese momento, y que su huida era comprensible, porque eran jóvenes y tenían miedo.

 _No_ sería la persona que era ahora si no fuera por Stiles.

Mira alrededor de la casa apenas remodelada, la casa en la que creció y perdió a toda su familia, la casa fantasma, con cada decisión equivocada inquietante de su pasado. Todo se habrá ido en unos meses. Él se está moviendo en Bluebell el _segundo_ Stiles cumpla los dieciocho.

Derek aún no está seguro de cómo lidiarán con la situación del Sheriff. A veces piensa que el hombre realmente lamenta lo que ha hecho, enviando a Stiles tan lejos, pero luego Stiles y él hablarán, y su compañero mencionará que no ha hablado con su padre en días, y que solo _sabe_ lo que hace. está sucediendo en la vida de su padre a través de Melissa, y Derek en realidad siente _enojo_ , ni siquiera por su situación en este momento, por todo lo que el Sheriff quiere separarlos, los ha acercado y les ha ofrecido una solución para la mayoría de sus problemas sin, es decir, pero en _nombre de Stiles_.

¿Qué está _haciendo_ el hombre?

Está guardando algunas camisetas cuando oye que viene un crucero en la carretera y suspira: conoce el sonido de ese auto y el auto pertenece al Sheriff.

Pone el resto de su ropa en la cama y luego se dirige a la puerta principal. Peter e Isaac están en Bluebell, el nuevo período ya ha comenzado e Isaac asiste a la misma escuela que Stiles. Erica y Boyd también están en la escuela, por lo que el Sheriff sabe que está solo.

Bien, él puede jugar este juego.

Sale y cierra la puerta detrás de él, de pie en el porche, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Sheriff"-Derek saluda neutralmente, y el hombre sale de su auto y frunce el ceño a Derek.

"Señor. Hale."-Comienza, dando unos pasos alrededor del auto, pero aún lejos de Derek. -"Tuve una conversación muy interesante con Chris Argent hoy."

En el momento en que las palabras del Sheriff salen de su boca, Derek se congela por medio segundo y luego descubre los dientes, sus ojos parpadeando rojos.

"No hay necesidad de estar tan enojado"-John intenta aplacar, apoyándose en el crucero y cruzando los brazos al igual que Derek. -"No le dije nada, porque por todo lo que Stiles me _mintió_ , la parte donde fue golpeado. Arriba por el padre de ese hombre, y cómo ayudó a su _esposa a_ suicidarse no escapó a mi atención. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes esté muerto, Derek."

"¿ _Qué_ quieres, entonces?"-Derek gruñe. Seguro que no quiere tener que hacer del Sheriff su enemigo, pero por los Dioses, si el hombre no deja de amenazar a su manada, lo hará.

"Vine aquí porque Melissa me dijo que era lo mejor que podía hacer para que todos ustedes ... estuvieran _seguros."_

Derek no responde, solo sigue mirando, y el Sheriff suspira, pasándose una mano por la cara antes de volver a hablar.

“Argent vino a preguntarme dónde había enviado a Stiles. Quería saber a dónde había ido, porque tenía la impresión de que su hija también iría allí tan pronto como se graduara, posiblemente antes. He estado hablando con algunos otros padres, y todos parecen tener la impresión de que sus hijos se están moviendo. "-John deja de hablar y fija a Derek con una mirada dura. -"¿Qué estás haciendo, Hale?"

“Estoy manteniendo mi paquete junto, Sheriff. ¿Qué _estás_ haciendo?" - Muerde, cuando ve al hombre prácticamente hirviendo de ira.

"¡Estoy tratando de mantener a mi hijo a _salvo_!"

"¡E hiciste un trabajo increíble!"-Responde Derek, con ira evidente en sus palabras. -"Fui allí. Vi lo que es, y, sí, que _se_ mueve para estar con Stiles. Bluebell será nuestro nuevo hogar, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo."-Su voz es tranquila e incluso mientras camina hacia el Sheriff, que se baja del auto y sacude la cabeza.

"Sí hay. Llamaré a Brick _ahora mismo._ "

“Y él te dirá que tenemos _su_ permiso. ¿Lo mejor que nunca hizo por su hijo en estos últimos siete años era lo envían allí, y sabes por qué? Porque Brick ha sido un mejor padre para él en estos tres meses que tú lo has sido durante casi una década."

John parece haber sido abofeteado.

"Oh, pero apuesto a que no ..."

“¿No qué? ¿Sabes lo que somos? Lo hace. ¿Conoce nuestra historia? ¡Él también lo sabe! ¿Pero quieres descubrir lo que él _también_ sabe? Él sabe lo que Stiles significa para nosotros y lo que significamos para él. Nos mudamos allí porque Stiles tiene una _familia_ que lo apoya y no trata de anular sus decisiones. Ellos lo escuchan. Entienden por lo que está pasando ".

"¡Mi hijo casi muere por tu culpa!"-Grita John, señalando con el dedo a Derek.

"¡No! ¡Stiles casi muere porque no tiene sentido de autoconservación! Él ve a alguien en problemas, y si se preocupa por ellos, ¡no hay quien lo pare! ¡No cree que su vida valga lo mismo que la de los demás! ¿O crees que es normal que un chico de dieciséis años siga buscando cuerpos en el bosque? ¿O aceptar que su mejor amigo es un hombre lobo y luego ponerse en peligro por alguien mucho más ingenioso y poderoso que él? ¿Usted cree que si hubiera existido suficiente que estaría _que_ dispuesto a ponerse en riesgo?”

"¡No te ATREVAS a acusarme de no estar allí para Stiles!"-Grita el hombre, olvidando que Derek es un hombre lobo y podría partirlo por la mitad si quisiera, y empujando a Derek hacia atrás.

Derek ni siquiera se mueve.

"No eras"-Responde el hombre lobo, "No cuando importaba. No cuando realmente lo necesitaba. Claro, apareciste en un juego o dos, y lo _amas_ , sé que lo haces, tendrías que estar ciego para no verlo, pero ¿cuándo le diste la oportunidad de ser _él mismo_ a tu alrededor? ¿Cuándo estabas allí en esos pequeños momentos que te necesitaba? ¿Dónde estuviste estas últimas tres navidades? ¿O acción de gracias? O ¿en su cumpleaños? ¿Trabajando? Porque, porque Beacon Hills no tiene a nadie más, pero tú, ¿alguna vez? ¿Ni una sola vez? Nunca se quejó de estas cosas, ya sabes, nunca dijo una palabra, pero sus ojos cuando apareció en esta casa, solo en su cumpleaños porque Scott estaba con Allison, o en Navidad cuando todos los demás estaban con sus familias, o cuando Isaac lo encontró solo, ¿comiendo una hamburguesa de pavo en Acción de Gracias? Le hiciste pensar que no _querías_ estar allí. Porque no estabas. Él se considera una carga para ti, se siente culpable por la muerte de su madre. "-El Sheriff en realidad da un paso atrás cuando Derek dice eso.

"Nunca he…”. -Comienza, pero Derek lo interrumpe.

“¿Yo sé que nunca lo culpaste de nada por el estilo, pero cuando fue que usted le dijo eso a él? ¿Cuándo le aseguró que no lo culpaba?"

“Claudia tenía _cáncer._ Nunca pensé que se culparía a sí mismo”-John susurra entrecortadamente, y Derek niega con la cabeza.

“Y, sin embargo, todos lo sabemos. Él nunca nos lo dijo, pero nosotros sí. Porque somos familia y hemos estado allí para él. Se sintió tan culpable por mentirte, y cuando finalmente se entera de sus mentiras, lo envías lejos "-Derek deja de hablar, su voz tiembla de ira, porque lo _mata_ que Stiles crea todo eso. -" Ahora que te parece? ¿Y si estuvieras en su posición?"

John no responde. Mira hacia abajo, y de repente parece veinte años mayor. Derek sabe que nada de esto es una novedad para el hombre, pero probablemente nunca _pensó_ en nada de eso. Lo ignoró y deseó que desapareciera.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"-Termina preguntando, y Derek se encoge de hombros.

“Se puede empezar por la comprensión de dónde _él_ está viniendo, y no lo que _usted_ quiera que sea. Sería un buen comienzo, creo. Pero no soy bueno en este tipo de cosas, lo es Stiles. Por eso trabajamos. "-Dice Derek, y John lo mira por un largo momento antes de darle la espalda al hombre lobo y subir a su auto.

_Él tiene mucho que pensar._


	8. Family

**Family**

El día que Stiles cumple dieciocho años, Derek se muda a Bluebell. Alquila un apartamento al lado del que Peter e Isaac se han estado quedando, y Stiles se muda con él.

Es, en realidad, la charla de la ciudad. El niño que fue enviado fuera de casa por problemas ahora está viviendo con su novio mucho mayor. Es todo el escándalo en Bluebell. Derek se convierte en una especie de celebridad local, y considerando lo mucho que le gusta la gente en general, todo es bastante entretenido.

Jackson y Lydia esperan el final del año escolar y luego se mudan también. Jackson decide no ir a la universidad: había tenido sueños y esperanzas para su futuro en otra vida, pero ahora ya no quiere nada de eso. No quiere estar tan preocupado por el dinero y el estatus que no tiene tiempo para su familia. Abre una tienda de deportes en Bluebell, la primera, en realidad, e invierte parte del dinero de su fondo fiduciario, para no morirse de hambre en caso de que las cosas salgan mal.

Por supuesto que las cosas no salen mal. Tiene talento para los negocios.

Lydia ingresa a unas seis escuelas diferentes y elige MIT. El plan es que ella venga a Bluebell cada dos fines de semana, y Jackson volará para encontrarse con ella en los que no visita. Sin embargo, durante el verano, se juntaron con Stiles y Derek. Es bastante extraño que, dada su historia, como pareja, los cuatro sean los que mejor se llevan.

Melissa encuentra un trabajo ayudando a Brick y, bueno, por vergonzoso que sea, se junta con él. Cuando comienza el verano, anuncian que están en una relación seria, y ahora Stiles y Scott son primos o alguna otra relación loca. Es genial para Melissa, y genial para Brick, y sorprendente para Scott y Stiles, y bastante bueno también para Magnolia.

Magnolia que, por cierto, renuncia al imbécil que había estado persiguiendo cuando Stiles se mudó allí y tiene una relación seria con Isaac. Son asquerosamente lindos de una manera que ni siquiera Allison y Scott habían logrado ser cuando se reunieron por primera vez.

Erica y Boyd se quedan con Derek las primeras semanas, y luego, cuando Jackson y Lydia vienen a quedarse con ellos, Alpha les alquila un apartamento. Van a la universidad en la Universidad del Sur de Alabama, en Mobile, donde Boyd planea especializarse en Historia y convertirse en maestro, ya que Erica estudia Biología para enseñar también.

Allison es la última en venir porque quiere asegurarse de que su padre no los siga. Tienen una pelea y, al final, él le promete que no la seguirá, si ella le promete que se mantendrá en contacto. Ambos hacen lo que la otra le pide, y ella finalmente deja atrás Beacon Hills. Al principio, no tiene idea de lo que quiere hacer con su vida. Ella no quiere ir a la universidad, y no quiere depender de nadie más para vivir, y es una especie de desastre durante unas pocas semanas.

Entonces Derek compra un poco más de tierra, lejos de la casa que están construyendo, y le construye un campo de tiro. Comienza con solo unos pocos estudiantes, pero a medida que se sabe que un instructor increíble vive en Bluebell, la gente comienza a entrenar con ella. Saben que Chris se enterará eventualmente y organizará las cosas, pero no están preocupados. Por una vez, confían en que su amor por su hija le impedirá hacer algo estúpido.

Peter y Lemon realmente se juntan. Abre una pequeña oficina en la ciudad, la única oposición que tiene George Tucker, en realidad, y la popularidad de Lemon en la ciudad hace que florezca bastante rápido.

Las cosas están bien, en cierto sentido. La última semana de verano, la casa finalmente está lista y se compraron los muebles. La mayoría de las cosas ya están en su lugar y la mudanza oficial es a la mañana siguiente. Stiles asiste a la universidad en Mobile en otoño, y quieren tener todo listo antes de que comiencen las clases. Las cosas son buenas.

Lo único que no es bueno es la ausencia de John.

Desde su conversación con Derek frente a la casa Hale, se ha vuelto más distante que nunca. Llama, por supuesto, y trata de hablar con Stiles, pero parece que el hecho de que ahora son conscientes de los problemas en su relación como padre e hijo, no saben cómo comportarse sin dejarlos entrar. entre ellos. Stiles trata de mantenerse lo suficientemente ocupado como para no pensarlo, pero Derek sabe que está preocupado por su padre sin parar.

No hay nadie más allí. Ni una sola persona en esa ciudad en la que Stiles confía para mantener a su padre sano o seguro. Nadie estará allí para él cuando llegue a casa de un turno difícil, y por Dios, hay _muchos_ de esos. Y habrá mucho _más_ , porque con la Hale Pack desaparecida no hay nadie para defender el lugar.

Stiles a veces siente que le está fallando a su padre. Pero entonces Derek vendrá y lo besará; o Jackson pasará, mostrándole algo; o Scott sonreirá y recordará que estas personas también lo necesitan. Lo necesitan, y él no huirá de ellos, no les fallará como le falló a su padre, o su padre le falló. Él no se irá ni fingirá que no hay nada malo.

Él es _manado_.

Él es _familia_.

Pero le _rompe_ el corazón dejar atrás a su padre.

La casa que construyeron es todo lo que Stiles siempre quiso en una casa. Tres pisos de altura, blanco con ventanas azules y una puerta roja. Cada pareja en la manada tiene una habitación, y luego hay otras dos habitaciones libres: Stiles había pensado en una habitación libre, pero Derek insistió en dos. El lugar es espacioso y aireado, brillante con luz solar y, bueno, amor.

Es raro, en cierto sentido. Stiles solía pensar en casas y paz y amor por el _futuro_. Nunca imaginó que las cosas estarían _aquí, ahora_ , en el presente. Nunca pensó que podría _tener_ todo lo que soñó cuando comenzó a salir con Derek, y, aun así, aquí están.

La manada tiene una casa, Peter está feliz, Isaac está feliz, Boyd y Erica y Jackson y Lydia e incluso Derek, triste y sombrío, están _felices_.

Él también quiere ser feliz, pero la sombra de la ausencia de su padre es un poco un obstáculo para las cosas.

"Hola"-Derek saluda desde detrás de él, saliendo de la habitación, donde estaba guardando la última prenda que tenían en el apartamento.

"Oye. ¿Todo está listo? ”-Pregunta, más para tratar de distraer a su novio que cualquier otra cosa.

“¿Qué pasa?”-Pregunta el Alfa a cambio, frunciendo el ceño.

Stiles se encoge de hombros un poco, sin saber cómo explicarlo. No quiere molestar a Derek, y realmente no quiere hablar de eso. Es diferente para los demás. Melissa ha venido con Scott, Chris había sido un punto doloroso para Allison desde que le contó lo que realmente sucedió la noche en que murió su madre, los padres de Jackson, Lydia y Boyd estaban realmente ausentes, y la madre de Erica no estaba en línea para ganar ningún premio para la mejor paternidad tampoco.

Pero él y su padre habían tenido una relación una vez. O al menos así lo había pensado, pero entonces Brick comenzó a hablar con él y, bueno, se sintió tan _mal_ por culpar a su padre de tantas cosas que ahora lo culpaba. Su ausencia, su no tratar con la muerte de la madre de Stiles, la forma en que era demasiado permisivo o estaba tratando de estar a cargo absoluto de la vida de Stiles. No quería pensar en su padre de otra manera que no fuera perfecta.

Era más fácil para él ser el hijo de la mierda que tener un padre que cometió errores.

Y no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con nada de eso, especialmente viendo que la última llamada de su padre había sido buena hace diez días, y el hombre tampoco había contestado su teléfono, hablando con Stiles a través de algunos mensajes de texto.

Derek aparentemente decide dejarlo ir, y guardan las últimas cajas en la cajuela de su automóvil, conduciendo hacia su nuevo hogar. Los otros ya están allí, esperándolos, por lo que serán trasladados oficialmente. Stiles intenta (y falla) dejar atrás sus pensamientos sobre su padre.

Sin embargo, cuando su automóvil llega a la casa, es imposible olvidarse del sheriff John Stilinski.

Porque él está allí, entre Lemon y Brick.

"Qué ..."-Stiles comienza y mira a Derek, quien, por supuesto, está tratando de no sonreír.

"Solo ... sal del auto"-Dice el hombre, y Stiles sale, caminando hacia su padre con la boca abierta en estado de shock.

"¿Sorpresa?"-Dice el Sheriff, medio exclamando, mitad preguntando y Stiles solo se queda allí por un momento, tratando de entender lo que está sucediendo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- Finalmente pregunta, porque no está seguro de qué pensar.

"¿Moviéndose?"- Responde su padre, con el mismo tono de interrogación en su voz. -

"Alguien me dijo hace unos meses que debería comenzar a verte por ti, y no por lo que quería que fueras."-Dice el hombre, mirando como si está tratando muy duro de no llorar, traga saliva antes de continuar: -"Y alguien más señaló que no era exactamente el mejor padre que podría ser para ti"

"Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias, y sé que te has convertido en un hombre sin mí a tu lado. Tienes una familia y un lugar en el que nunca podría desear quitarte, pero no quiero que seamos dos extraños que comparten ADN. Quiero que nuestra relación funcione, Stiles."-Él mira a su hijo un poco impotente, y Stiles no dice nada.

No está seguro de poder hacerlo.

"¿Es demasiado tarde?"-Pregunta su padre, y eso hace que Stiles se mueva, casi corriendo hacia su padre y abrazándolo, haciéndolos tropezar un poco.

"Nunca es demasiado tarde, papá." - Susurra, sabiendo muy bien que todos los lobos a su alrededor pueden escuchar.

No es perfecto por asomo.

El viejo sheriff de Bluebell se jubila, y John consigue su trabajo simplemente porque los Breeland lo apoyan, y junto con ellos, Lavon también.

Lavon perdona a Lemon, eventualmente, pero está demasiado feliz con Peter como para que realmente le importe. Se hacen buenos amigos, pero eso es todo.

Las cosas están tranquilas en Bluebell. No tienen que preocuparse por los monstruos que atacan sus tierras o los cazadores que los persiguen. Poco a poco, abandonan el miedo y la aprensión que les ha seguido durante años, y aprenden a _vivir_. Solo eso. Problemas diarios, pequeños dolores de cabeza, como si alguien usara la última leche y no comprara más, o todos los humanos en el paquete contraen una gripe desagradable al mismo tiempo, o alguien es grosero con Stiles o Derek porque son personas de cabeza pequeña, pero en general, es bastante bueno.

Hay algunos problemas importantes, por supuesto. Como la vez que Wade fue mutilado por un oso en un viaje de caza, y seguramente habría muerto, pero entonces Brick intervino y le pidió a Derek que lo mordiera.

El paquete se hace más grande, y ahora Zoe Hart es parte de él, y Lemon lo _odia_.

Sin embargo, hacen que funcione. En las buenas y en las peleas, las pequeñas peleas y las grandes preocupaciones, las bodas y los primeros hijos, y todos los problemas que conlleva ser un grupo tan grande de personas que básicamente viven juntas, hacen que funcione.

Porque eso es lo que hace la familia.

_ Y seguro que son familia en todas las formas que cuentan. _


End file.
